Snow Flower
by wol-lee
Summary: Ketika perang dengan quincy berakhir, hidup mereka tak pernah benar-benar berakhir. Luka selalu memberikan sebuah perubahan. Dunia, waktu, hidup dan mati, Rukia akan merasakan perasaan yang seungguhnya lewat bunga itu. Read please?
1. Chapter 1

Haloo!

Kabar gembira untuk kita semua... wol-lee kini ada ekstraknya! Cewek sinting itu buat fanfic lagi! _Goddammit! Unbelievable!_

Bikin kalian mau ngebunuh saya, huh? Sayang jarak tidak mempersatukan kita, dude.

Kalian: _GTFO wol-lee! You're a fucking betrayer!_

**MAAFKAN SAYA**._ Just sayin' that_. Sudah nyaris setengah tahun nggak nongol, sekarang malah bikin fanfic baru, minta dimakan!?

Bunuhlah saya di rawa-rawa. Saya juga nggak ngerti bagaimana sejarahnya sampai sebegitu lamanya nggak buka fanfic. Dunia nyata menampar keras saya, jadi, kemarin saya harus kembali menghadapi hidup yang berat, dan... sekarang lebih berat mengingat saya akan ujian dan mungkin _say goodbye_ pada kalian semua..._no? maybe you must not stop dreaming._

Dan pada akhirnya, inilah fanfic yang saya buat. Fanfic terkhir? Sepertinya tidak bisa disebut semudah itu. Nah, ini dia... fanfic bleach! _Lagi._

Kali ini saya mengambil setting masa depan, _halah_. Fanfic ini mungkin saya dedikasikan buat Om Kubo. _Sigh_, saya buat first chapter ini menurut pandangan saya pada bleach sampai detik ini. Terlebih ketika baca 589. Saya yakin kalian tak jauh beda dari saya, seperti-ketika berharap ada adegan romantis, ternyata Om Kubo menghentikannya hanya pada sampai saat itu. Sebutlah, ketika Rukia dan Ichigo kita tersayang berpisah. Jangan hipokrit, kalian juga mengira bakal ada _sweet scene_ secuil apapun bukan? Nyatanya Om Kubo lah yang memaksa kalian menciptakan fanfic. Karena ketahuilah Om...! Kami memiliki daya imajinasi romantisme yang sedikit lebih tingi darimu.

Fix fic ini adalah sebuah realita yang terjadi di bleach. Dimana sebenarnya kisah cinta tak pernah ada. Nah jangan heran chapter pertama biasa, mungkin kedepannya akan lebih banyak imajinasi saya. Soal _pair_, saya ikut kalian. Sumpah.

Jadi, karena saya punya firasat ini adalah_ last_ fanfic, saya nggak janji, tapi kalau ada respon pasti bakal saya lanjutkan. Soalnya saya juga lagi buat lanjutannya langsung. Mungkin nggak akan ada banyak chapter. Sori jika deskripsinya nggak ngalir, atau kata-kata yang standar.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: not even mine.

* * *

Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir sepanjang garis wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat hingga mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dan ketika semua ketidaknyamanan itu bersatu, pada puncaknya jantungnya hampir meledak, matanya terbuka mendadak. Nafasnya masih tidak bisa diatur, jantungnya masih berdegup luar biasa kencang sampai tangannya sendiri meraba dadanya, memastikan apakah jantungnya masih ada pada tempatnya. Dadanya basah, begitu juga wajah serta lehernya. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, menampis mimpu buruk yang baru saja membuatnya begini. Ichigo mencoba duduk di atas ranjang, mencoba mengatur jalan keluar-masuknya udara melewati paru-parunya. Whoa, mimpi ketika sebuah tangan menembus dadamu bukanlah sebuah sesuatu yang menenangkan hatimu. Kekacauan ketika para quincy brengsek itu telah berlalu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi luka dan amarah yang tak terkendali masih bisa Ichigo rasakan sisanya sekarang. Luka? Jelas tercetak di dada Ichigo, bekas sebuah tangan dari pemimpin mereka. Amarah? Sangat, tapi tak berguna. Juha Bach sudah mati. Tentu saja jika bukan Ichigo sendiri yang mengambil nyawanya, ia akan lebih marah. Masalahnya bukan ada pada dirinya, tapi pada orang-orang yang ia pedulikan. Mati di sana-sini. Yamamoto mati. Soifon mati. Kira mati. Sisanya? Terlalu banyak untuk diingat. Ichigo mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat mengingat semua kekacauan itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang, memegang pelipisnya agar tak kembali pening. Ichigo menoleh, sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka ada di samping kasurnya. Matahari sudah tinggi, sinarnya masuk ke ruangan ini begitu lembutnya sampai membuat perasaan tenang mengaliri darahnya kembali. Dan ketika Ichigo benar-benar bisa bernapas sesuatu yang keras menghantap jidatnya.

"_Fuck!_"

Ichigo menyentuh dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut merah, ia meringis jengkel. Dari luar segumpal rambut merah dan hitam meneriakinya.

"Bangun, idiot!" seru Renji Abarai dengan melakukan berbagai gaya idiot juga.

"Ichigo kau payah, mau jadi putri tidur ya?" seru gadis pendek di sampingnya. Mereka berdua melempar satu-dua batu lagi ke kamarnya.

Astaga, bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk memulai kesenangan? Haha. Ichigo menyibakkan selimutnya kemudian tanpa harus merepotkan diri berpakaian, ia melompati jendela dan baru ingat kalau kamarnya ada di lantai 7. Rukia dan Renji sudah ada di bawah dengan wajah menahan tawa, sampai Ichigo jatuh tepat di depan mereka. Mereka terbahak, Ichigo menggeram jengkel dan hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi pastilah sudah menjadi hal basi. Kejar-kejaran sepanjang Seireitei yang hancur. Perbaikan dimana-mana. Tentu akan memakan waktu yang tidak cepat, tapi semua tetap akan berjalan. Reruntuhan menghalangi jalan mereka, menabrak beberapa orang yang bekerja membangun kembali divisi-divisi yang hancur. Semuanya memang hancur, tapi toh akan kembali normal.

"Awas selangkangan!"

Dukkk!

Ichigo terpental ketika Renji dan selangkangannya itu menubruk leher Ichigo. Renji bergelantungan dengan tali-tali yang putus. Sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan monyet, mungkin dia memilki darah yang sama.

_Shit_, Ichigo kena pukul dua kali dalam satu pagi. Ichigo segera bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing dengan Renji. Dan kemudian Rukia memisahkan. Sungguh hal klasik. Tapi itulah yang Ichigo inginkan sepanjang hidupnya setelah kekalahan Aizen dulu. Dan entah kenapa Ichigo tertawa.

"Renji, kurasa selangkanganmu memiliki pengaruh negatif padanya. Dia jadi agak gila," kata Rukia dengan wajah simpati.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hahaha, aku tidak butuh empatimu, Rukia. Hanya saja…" Ichigo tak melanjutkan. Dia hanya tersenyum, memandang berkeliling. Bahwa sekarang ini Seireitei tak lebih dari reruntuhan dan kehampaan. Tapi dengan adanya shinigami dan orang-orang yang membantu membangun kembali Seireitei, serta dua orang yang ada di depannya kini mengingatkannya bahwa hidup maish berlanjut. Bahwa hal-hal sepele, seperti bagaimana awan putih tipis yang bergerak lambat di langit, angin yang berhembus kencang, kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih bisa bernafas sungguh membuatnya merasa masih hidup. Dan merasakan luka serta kesenangan, semacam hal-hal normal baginya untuk terus hidup. Dan dia sudah menang.

"Hanya saja…?" tanya Renji dengan wajah heran.

Ichigo tersenyum lagi.

"Semacam keinginan untuk terus hidup?" Rukia menimpali. Ichigo menoleh padanya, dia meringis kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Rukia. Bagaimana dia bisa _selalu _tahu?

"Yaa, begitulah. Nah, sekarang apa? Aku suka mencium aroma sup di pagi hari yang cerah ini."

Renji merangkulnya, "Kami memang mau mengajakmu makan. Kau taulah, kau pahlawan di sini. Tidak, tidak," kata Renji cepat ketika Ichigo membuat ekspresi aku-tahu-kau-memujaku. "Mereka yang menganggupmu seperti itu. Aku jelas tidak. Aku bahkan lebih hebat darimu, tapi aku takut popularitasku membuatmu tampak culun. Maka kami memutuskan untuk memberimu gelar pahlawan Seireitei _lagi_. Maksudku, ya, ada pesta untukmu Ichigo. Dan ada banyak makanan di sana," kata Renji panjang. Dia tersenyum. Ichigo mendengus, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Okee," katanya menghela napas. "Karena kalian memaksa, aku akan datang, huh?"

Renji dan Rukia melakukan _high five_. Renji merangkulnya lebih erat, bukan, lebih tepat mencekiknya. Kali ini Rukia tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Ichigo memandangnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menghela napas, "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengikuti arah mata Rukia, ia menunduk untuk melihat bekas luka di dadanya. Ia mendengus, "_Seriously?_"

Rukia menjitak kepalanya, "Kau yang harus serius sedikit! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya. Akhirnya dia mengatakan kalimat itu. Kaliamat yang seungguhnya membuat Ichigo agak jenuh. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka bukan? Blah. Tipikal Rukia. Dan semua orang akan tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Ichigo; _Jangan khawatir_. Basi. Sesungguhnya sudah ribuan kali percakapan itu berada dalam lingkup Ichigo-Rukia. Tapi semuanya terasa lebih nyata sekarang. Dengan Rukia nyaris mati, Ichigo juga sebenarnya sudah bisa dikatakan mati (terimakasih pada Inoue atas kekuatan spiritualnya) semuanya terasa lebih nyata. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Memiliki arti yang cenderung, Apa kau benar-benar masih hidup?

"Ya," jawab Ichigo. Rukia masih tampak cemas, Ichigo mendengus. "Hentikan menatapku seakan aku mayat hidup, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum pahit, dia mendekat. Menyentuh bekas luka Ichigo dengan tangannya yang kecil itu. "_Well_, yang kumaksud bukan hanya ini. Maksudku dalamnya," ucapnya pelan.

"Hei! Hei!" Renji segera mengangkat tangan Rukia agar lepas dari dada Ichigo. "Bukan berarti kau harus pegang-pegang bukan? Dasar mesum!" seru Renji.

"Kau ini ngomong apa?" Rukia balas berteriak. Dia memukul Renji. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Baik-baik saja."

Mereke berhenti. "Apanya?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung, "Yah… hatiku. Jika kalian ingin tahu," jawab Ichigo dengan wajah merah.

Renji menggigit bibirnya, tak perlu menutupi kalau dengan jelas ia menahan tawa. Kemudian dia tergelak, terbahak-bahak sambil memukuli punggung Ichigo. Rukia tertawa kecil. Ichigo merengut padanya, bukankah dia yang tanya apakah Ichigo baik-baik saja? Bukankah dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Ichigo setelah nyaris membunuh Ishida?

"Ahaha! Hahaha! Kau ini melankolis sekali. Kami tahu sebenarnya kau baik-baik saja. Lihat dirimu! Bukankah kau Ichigo Kurosaki? Laki-laki yang nekat hidup?"

Rukia tertawa. Ichigo mendengus senang mendengarnya. Bagus juga.

Mereka berjalan bersama sepanjang jalan Seireitei yang retak dan pecah. Entah mengapa bunga-bunga sakura mulai bermekaran saat ini. Ketika kekacauan sudah berakhir, bunga itu mulai bermekaran memenuhi Seireitei. Mungkin hanya untuk cuci mata, setidaknya masih bisa dilihat bahwa Seireitei masih hidup. Beberapa shinigami menyapa mereka ketika melewati divisi 6. Divisinya Renji hancur paling parah kedua setelah divisi 1. Bahkan kator Byakuya rata dengan tanah. Rukia berhenti berjalan ketika melihat Byakuya keluar dari puing-puing tembok dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Astaga, kau berhasil menyelamatkannya!" seru Rukia dengan wajah berseri.

Dari kejauhan Byakuya mendongak dan mendapati mereka bertiga sudah mulai masuk ke halaman yang penuh reruntuhan. Rumput-rumput disini tertutup debu yang tebal dan bau amis darah masih bisa tercium. Halaman depan sudah agak dibersihkan dari reruntuhan. Matahari bersinar terang, memperjelas keadaan bahwa di sini tak lebih dari seoonggok bangunan yang tak berguna. Beberapa batang pohon tumbang menutupi jalan. Tak ada yang tersisa di divisi 6. Kecuali benda yang sedang ada dalam gendongan Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sebuah pot yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang sangat bagus dan mengkilap, di dalamnya tumbuh sebuah apapun-itu-Ichigo-bersumpah-benda-itu-bercahaya. Oke, agak berlebihan. Tapi benda yang kelihatannya seperti bunga itu memang terlihat sangat terang. Bentuknya seperti bunga pada umumnya kecuali batang dan daunnya berwarna hijau yang sama bersinarnya juga. Bunga itu sedang dalam taham kuncup.

Rukia nyaris berlari ke arah Byakuya, dia sangat bersemangat merebut pot itu dari tangan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkannya?" tanya Rukia dengan masih berseri-seri. Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyelamatkannya."

Ichigo dan Renji mendekat. Byakuya menatap Ichigo kemudian mengangguk singkat. Ichigo tersenyum padanya. Byakuya masih hidup entah bagaimana membuat Ichigo merasa lega.

"Lalu kenapa masih utuh?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Dia melindungi dirinya sendiri, Rukia."

Ichigo tertawa kecil. Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?

Renji malah menyuarakan pikirannya yang sama dengan Ichigo. "Seperti bunglon yang berkamuflase? Mungkin tanaman itu berkamuflase menjadi celana dalam kapten…" Renji langsung terdiam ketika Byakuya menatapnya meskipun tidak tajam.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu mana mengerti hal macam ini, Renji? Ini bunga roh. Bukan sembarang roh, tapi roh suci."

Rukia dan Byakuya saling tersenyum.

"Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang tak mengerti omonganmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Renji ber-_high five_ dengannya.

Rukia memasang wajah jijik, dia memandang rendah Ichigo dan Renji. "Ck, percuma jika kujelaskan pada otak udang macam kalian berdua. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih ya, kak. Kupikir bunga ini sudah tamat riwayatnya," ucap Rukia seraya tersenyum lebar.

Byakuya memberikan tatapan itu-sudah-tugasku kemudian mencium pipi adiknya. Lalu berlalu pergi. Dia berhenti tepat di samping Ichigo, "Sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo tak terlalu memperdulikan omongannya. Dia masih terheran-heran.

"Whew, sejak kapan Byakuya berhati hangat _padamu_?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih mengelus-elus bunga itu seakan hal itu adalah bulu anjing. Mata violetnya melirik Ichigo sekilas, dia mengangkat bahu. "Mm, aku tidak yakin. Kurasa sejak kami menghadapi musuh yang sinting dan memakai masker serta mengklaim tahu semua ketakuan lawannya. Aku dan Byakuya hampir kalah. Tapi kau tahu, dia tak sebanding denganku," jawabnya bangga.

Ichigo mendengus, "Ya ya. Aku bertaruh dia sama kuatnya dengan kon, kalau begitu?"

Rukia menendang jengkel Ichigo, "Dia kuat! Yah, kau tidak akan mau bertarung dengannya." Rukia mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada pelipisnya sendiri, "Dia mencari ketakutan terbesarmu, dan membuatmu nyaris terbunuh."

Renji dan Ichigo terdiam. Rukia tampak agak muram mengingat pertarungannya. "Bagaimana dia mati?"

Rukia kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan wajah menjengkelkan. "Yaah, tentu saja dengan bankai."

Ichigo dongkol, "Serius, Rukia."

Renji memukul belakang kepalanya, " Dia sudah jadi lebih hebat, kau tahu."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau..? Bankai?"

Rukia maju tepat di depannya, dia berwajah galak. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang bertambah kuat?" Rukia terdengar marah.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah, ia tersenyum pada Rukia. Sekali lagi, mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu. "Boleh kubilang kau selalu satu langkah di depanku, kau yang memberiku semua kekuatan ini pada awalnya, hm?"

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, masih tampak jengkel. Tak lama kemudian dia memasang ekspresi mengerti. Dia tersenyum jahil pada Ichigo, mengetukkan jarinya pada bekas luka di dadanya. "Yah, kau benar. Jika kau lebih kuat dariku, maka seharusnya tak pernah ada tanda ini 'kan?"

Ichigo mendengus keras, tapi dia tetap tertawa. "Okee, mana pestanya?" Ichigo merasa semua kerja kerasnya harus memberinya keuntungan-setidaknya beberapa makanan.

Renji merangkulnya, "Kenapa juga harus pesta pagi-pagi seperti ini. pesta yang sebenarnya masih besok malam!"

"Brengsek, lalu untuk apa kalian membangunkanku pagi-pagi, huh!?" seru Ichigo. Renji terbahak-bahak.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!"

Ichigo menoleh, di luar pagar tembok divisi yang tinggal separuh, Inoue melambaikan tangannya ke udara dengan begitu semangat. Chad mengekor di belakangnya dan ada Kotetsu Isane yang tampaknya pembicaraan mereka terputus saat Inoue melihat Ichigo. Ichigo mengangkat tangannya ke udara balas melambai, dengan tergopoh-gopoh mereka masuk ke halaman dengan buku yang tinggi-tinggi di tangan mereka, melewati reruntuhan yang memenuhi jalan.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Abarai-san!" sapa Inoue antusias. Dan ketika Inoue menyadari dihadapannya terpamapang dada telanjang Ichigo, dia seperti dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Wajahnya merah padam dan seperti akan pingsan.

"Aaaa, Kurosaki-kun ke-kenapa kau berpenampilan begitu?" Inoue menutupi kedua matanya dengan mengangkat buku-buku di tangannya.

Ichigo mendengus, "Heh, bukankah kau juga seperti ini saat kau datang ke Seireitei beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Chad tertawa. "Apa-apan ini? ternyata kau juga suka Inoue seperti itu ya?"

Ichigo menahan semburat merah di wajahnya mengingat pakaian Inoue saat datang ke Seireitei bersama Chad dan Urahara. Sedikit terbuka di dada, huh? Ichigo bisa ingat wajahnya ternyata bisa merah juga melihatnya. _Just_… dia tetap seorang laki-laki normal. Lagipula itu pertama kalinya Inoue berani memakai pakaian seperti itu. Bukankah pasti ada orang yang mengharapkan Ichigo bersikap seperti itu, hm? Sekarang dia hanya memakai hakama hitam selayaknya seorang shinigami.

Ichigo menepuk buku-buku yang dibawa Inoue.

"Kenapa kau bawa buku sebanyak itu?"

Semburat merat mengaliri pipinya yang putih itu, seperti biasa, dia terbata-bata ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dianggap biasa saja oleh Ichigo. "Anu, itu, Isane-san memintaku membantunya...err," Inoue bertambah merah hingga Ichigo takut wajahnya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Isane memotong, "Kapten Unohana memintaku untuk membawa serta Inoue untuk mempelajari medis, beliau melihat potensi yang sangat besar pada Inoue. Kurasa dia terlalu senang dengan hal itu," ucap Isane sambal tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. Ichigo membayangkan ketika Unohana kembali yang _katanya_ dia sudah mati. Entahlah, nasib bergerak secara misterius bukan?

"Ahh, aku tidak sesenang itu, Isane-san~" Inoue memukul-mukul bahu Isane tersipu dan dengan mutlaknya buku-buku itu berjatuhan mengikuti arah gravitasi. "Ya ampun, maafkan aku!" Ichigo tidak mengerti dia meminta maaf pada siapa. Inoue selalu saja begitu, Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya.

Rukia membantunya memunguti buku-buku itu. "Kau ini, pantas saja dari tadi kau tampak semangat sekali. Kau hebat, Inoue," Rukia memujinya. Inoue bersemu merah lagi. Tapi dia tersenyum, "Aku senang bisa membantu kalian semua, Kuchiki-san," balas Inoue.

Mata Rukia melebar ketika tangannya menemukan sebuah buku usang yang sebenarnya berwarna cerah. Ketika mereka berdua selesai memunguti semua buku itu, Rukia tampak sangat tertarik dengan sebuah buku yang sangat tipis.

Renji mengintip dari balik bahu Rukia, "Cerita Putri Tidur?" tanya Renji. Renji berwajah jijik, "Bukankah setiap orang memang tidur? Ada-ada saja."

Ichigo berdecak merendahkan, "Ck, ini cerita di dunia manusia. Makhluk tak eksis sepertimu mana tahu?" Ichigo meringis. Renji memukulnya.

"Kau tahu ini dari mana?" Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. Dia memegang belakang lehernya malu, "Hehe, dulu sebenarnya aku pernah menyelinap kamar Yuzu adikmu dan mengambil benda yang dinamakan desk, bukan? Ah maksudku sebuah disk. Ceritanya tentang putri tidur yang diselamatkan oleh makhluk semacam hollow berwarna hijau dan ada keledai bersamanya. Lalu putri itu malah ikutan jadi hijau! Lucu sekali! Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat ide seperti itu?" Rukia tampak bersemangat mengingat film yang pernah dia tonton.

Ichigo dan Inoue tertawa. Ichigo melirik Inoue, "Hulk?" Inoue tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng, "Shrek."

Rukia tampak _envy_ karena dia tidak tahu judul film itu. Rukia mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kenapa kau membawa buku seperti ini juga?" tanyanya.

Inoue meneliti buku itu dalam berbagai gaya, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir. "Aku mengambil langsung satu lusin di rak medis. Mungkin itu terbawa di sana sejak lama? Tapi kenapa bisa ada di sana?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Dan kenapa kelihatannya kau tertarik?" tanya Ichigo menyenggol bahu Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat bahu, tapi dia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Boleh kuambil?"

Inoue mengangguk, "Tentu saja!"

Dia sekarang memeluk kedua benda favoritnya pagi ini; bunga dan buku. Rukia tampak senang dengan penemuannya hari ini, dia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok malam!" setelah mengucapkan itu dia pergi begitu saja. Dia pergi. Ya ampun, bukankah ada buanyak hal yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan? Maksudnya, Ichigo pingsan selama tiga hari. Memang ketika pertama kali sadar Rukia ada di sampingnya, seperti biasa mengkhawatirkan dirinya, kemudian dia tahu semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena dia percaya pada Ichigo. Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia tahu kalau tak lama lagi adalah sebuah akhir. Entah bagaimana di cerita ini, _akhir_ selalu bisa disamakan dengan _open ending_. Yah, Ichigo entah dengan cara ajaib apa lagi nanti pasti akan kembali ke Seireitei, kembali ke Soul society. Tapi Ichigo pikir saat ini tak sesederhana itu. Dengan kenyataan bahwa ibunya quincy dan segala tetek bengek yang membuat hidupnya semakin rumit, batas antara dunia nyata dan dunia roh ini terasa semakin jelas. Betapapun dominasi kedunian-roh yang ada dalam dirinya, dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di kepalanya membuat Ichigo semakin dewasa. Dia berpikir realistis. Sejak awal hanya ada satu masalah besar yang tidak ditonjolkan di sini; dunia. Dunia mereka berbeda. Ah, Ichigo selalu seperti ini ketika urusan di Soul society selesai. Karena itu berarti dia harus kembali ke dunia manusia. Kemudian tak berapa lama Ichigo akan ke Soul society lagi. Lalu kembali lagi. Sesungguhnya cerita heroik versi Ichigo ini mulai terasa melelahkan bukan?

* * *

Rukia berjalan melewati jalan satu-satunya yang tidak retak di Seireitei. Jalan menuju divisi 4. Dari kejauhan ia memandangi tempat-tempat yang sedang dalam perbaikan. Semua shinigami sudah bekerja keras untuk membangun apa yang telah dihancurkan. Pohon-pohon disini bahkan tidak banyak yang tumbang. Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran terbawa angin kencang dan satu-dua kali menampar wajah Rukia. Bahkan masuk ke dalam mulutnya ketika menguap tadi. Rukia mendengus, hal-hal indah bisa menyebalkan juga, huh? Tapi tetap saja Rukia senang bisa melihat ini. Angin berhembus tanpa henti hari ini, kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran akhirnya jatuh diantara reruntuhan-reruntuhan. Rukia berhenti sejenak, mendongak dan mencoba mngambil udara banyak-banyak ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia hampir lupa rasanya bernafas dengan tenang semenjak quincy-quincy itu datang. Kali ini semua telah berakhir. Berakhir? Hah, tak ada kata akhir dalam kamus hidupnya. Karena dunianya adalah dunia yang sebuah akhir yang terus berjalan.

Rukia meneruskan berjalan, balas menyapa beberapa shinigami yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia menoleh kebelakang. Matsumoto Rangiku berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa satu kantong penuh makanan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya ceria seperti biasa. Untung dia tidak memeluk Rukia dengan dadanya hari ini. Terimakasih pada kantong makanan yang dibawanya.

"Pagi!" sapa Rukia.

Rangiku tampak penasaran, "Hm? Hari ini kau bersemangat sekali?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Aku menemukan benda bagus untuknya," jawab Rukia sambil mengangkat kedua benda ditangannya tepat di depan hidung Rangiku.

"Oooh, apa itu? Bunga ini bagus sekali!" Rangiku begerak-gerak cepat meneliti bunga yang dipengangnya.

"Kau tahu bunga roh suci?"

Rangiku menempatkan telunjuknya pada bibir dengan gaya manisnya, berpikir. "Bukankah itu sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Rukia menyipitkan mata bangga pada Rangiku, "Kalau begitu aku hebat bukan?"

Rangiku tertawa kecil, dia merangkul Rukia dan menyeretnya masuk ke divisi 4. Seperti biasa, divisi ini merupakan divisi yang paling aktif bahkan sampai sekarang. Karena korban dari perang kemarin tidak bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya. Banyak shinigami berlalu-lalang dengan wajah cemas atau kepuncratan darat di wajah mereka, berteriak minta dibawakan obat dan hal-hal yang Rukia tak dapat pahami.

Rukia nyaris terjatuh karena ditubruk bahunya oleh shinigami yang kelihatan kalang kabut. Beberapa saat kemudian serombongan shinigami medis berlarian ke lorong yang sama akan dituju oleh Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku setelah menarik ujung baju salah seorang shinigami yang Rukia bahkan tidak kenal.

"Quincy itu bangun!" jawabnya tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya tampak masih takjub dan segera berlari bersama gerombolannya.

"Kurasa aku harus kesana, Rangiku," Rukia mulai berlari tanpa menghiraukan larangan Rangiku. Rukia menoleh sebentar ketika akn berbelok ke lorong lain. "Aku akan menemuimu disana!"

Rangiku tampak menyerah, menghela napas yang panjang. "_Geez_, terlalu banyak orang yang dipedulikannya. Dasar."

Rukia membuka pintu kamar ketika para medis sedang mengarahkan senter tepat di depan mata Ishida Uryuu. Unohana berdiri di samping ranjang. Sebuah meja dorong kecil di sampingnya berisi banyak alat-alat bedah yang membuat Rukia bergidik. Tapi Rukia rasa itu semua sudah tak perlu bukan?

"Aku tidak mengira orang pertama yang datang adalah kau, Kuchiki," ucap Unohana tersenyum lembut. Dia masih belum sehat sejak _katanya_ pertempurannya dengan Kenpachi. Well, mereka berdua sama-sama bungkam tentang hal itu. Bahkan gosip yang beredar antara para wakil kapten mereka memiliki rahasia masa lalu. Tidak akan ada yang protes jika sebagian besar berpikir kalau mereka pacaran, huh? Itu merupakan topik paling heboh sepanjang sejarah Seireitei. Tapi Unohana dan Kenpachi sama-sama memutuskan menjadi bisu sementara jika ditanya. Atau kalau sampai Kenpachi marah dia akan menggorok leher sang penanya. Kasihan Shuuhei. Dia kembali ke ruang para wakil kapten dengan wajah pucat dan nyaris berbusa.

"Kebetulan aku melihat kepanikan yang terjadi, ternyata ini ulahmu, Ishida." Rukia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang di mana Ishida duduk. Satu-persatu para medis keluar ruangan dnegan membawa berita besar pagi ini; satu-satunya quincy yang tersisa setelah perang akhirnya bangun. Rukia meletakan buku dan bungnya pada meja. Unohana masih di sini bersama seorang asistennya memeriksa infusnya.

"Hei, kau mengenaliku? Ishida? Halooo?" Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya sambal melambambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ishida.

Ishido mengerling Rukia sekilas, kemudian ketika mata mereka bertemu selama hampir 3 detik, Ishida terpanjat dan nyaris terjungkal.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, Kuchiki!"

Rukia tak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang pada bibirnya dan dia tak tahan menahan gejolak dalam dadanya hingga memaksa tubuhnya bergerak untuk memeluk Ishida kencang-kencang.

"Kau hidup!" seru Rukia dengan mata nyaris berair.

Ishida bersuara mirip orang sekarat, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Rukia di yang melingkari lehernya.

"T-tolong, siapapun hentikan dia!"

Unohana perlahan melepaskan tangan Rukia. Rukai masih berseri-seri, dia menatap Ishida yang sedang minum air dengan wajah yang mungkin nyaris bersinar. Ishida menatapnya, kemudian menghela nafas mengalah. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, yah, lumayanlah."

Rukia mengangguk dengan wajah masih tetap sama. Berseri-seri.

"Terimakasih tidak membunuhku, hm?" Ishida berkata pelan. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk ketika mengatakan itu.

Kedua ujung bibir Rukia terangkat sedikit, dia menggenggam tangan Ishida. Matanya berusaha menembus pandangan sedih temannya itu. Lama-kelamaan Ishida akhirnya mau menatapnya. Rukia memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk mengatakan segalanya-akan-baik-baik-saja lewat sebuah kontak mata. Tapi usahanya masih terasa kurang.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Ishida. Tapi bukan sebuah kesalahan kalau kau masih hidup. Karena kau teman kami, se-quincy apapun kau itu," Rukia tersenyum yang kiranya bisa menenangkan orang.

Ishida seperti tersedak sedetik, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

Rukia nyaris menjawabnya ketika suara lain memotong pembicaraan intim mereka.

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf padaku, brengsek."

Ichigo, Inoue dan Chad berdiri di ambang pintu. Ichigo berwajah keras, tapi jelas dia tak marah. Dia berjalan gontai ke ranjang Ishida. Mereka saling berpandangan lama sekan dunia milik mereka berdua. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo menonjok muka Ishida dengan kekuatan yang tak sedikit.

Ishida memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan. "_What the hell?_"

Inoue tertawa kecil, tapi tak menutupi air matanya yang merembes mengaliri pipinya. "Ishida-kuuuun!" dan seperti yang dilakukan Rukia, Inoue memeluknya. Kecuali bagian yang tidak sama adalah tekanan dada mereka berbeda.

Dan Chad berubah bersahabat, dia mirip beruang coklat besar yang memeluk kedua anaknya; Inoue dan Ishida. Tersengar Unohana tertawa pelan melihat drama singkat yang sangat manis ini. Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari mendengus senang.

"Kau tak ingin ikut memeluknya?" tanya Rukia menggoda.

Ichigo menunduk untuk melihatnya, dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku takut akan membunuhnya untuk kedua kalinya."

Rukia tersenyum, dia mengelus bahu Ichigo. "Atau yang kau maksud ketika kau membuatnya sadar dan tetap hidup?"

"Cih," Ichigo merespon. Dia tersenyum menatap Rukia. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa kesini duluan?" tanya Ichigo.

Kepalanya serasa dipukul agar ingat tujuan awalnya ke divisi 4. Rukia segera mengambil kembali bunga dan buku yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Kau masih bawa-bawa benda itu?"

Rukia menghiraukan ocehan Ichigo, "Kurasa aku harus pergi."

Ichigo menahan bahunya, memutarnya agar kembali saling berhadapan. "Mau kemana?"

Rukia mengalihkan matanya ke samping, Ishida masih bergulat dengan Inoue dan Chad yang tampaknya sangat bahagia. Kemudian kembali fokus pada Ichigo. Orang ini merupakan orang paling beruntung di dunia. Rasanya baru kemarin Rukia memberikan kekuatan shinigaminya pada Ichigo. Setelah banya kekacauan yang berlangsung, luka, kenangan, apapun itu yang membuat Rukia merasa hidupnya bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ichigo sudah menjadi orang yang luar biasa. Memiliki banyak teman yang peduli padanya. Rukia pernah menjadi salah satunya. Pernah? Karena ia tak mungkin mejadi konstan. Bahkan ia bukan makhluk yang memiliki ke-eksistensian secara nyata. Senyata apapun petualangan yang pernah mereka lewati bersama-sama, semuanya terasa absurd ketika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan. Jadi Ichigo, bukankah sudah jelas dunia mereka berbeda?

Rukia hanya sangat mencintai orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Tapi sekali lagi; jalan mereka berbeda.

Ini adalah tempat Ichigo. Bersama teman-teman konyolnya yang lucu itu. Maka Rukia yang bukan pada tempatnya harus pergi bukan? Mungkin kesempurnaan dicapai setelah ada bagian yang hilang.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo yang jengkel. Kemudian melangkah pergi ke ambang pintu. Lalu kembali ke _dunianya._

Rukia berjalan melewati koridor yang sangat sepi. Kontras dengan lorong tempat Ishida dirawat tadi. Koridor ini sebenarnya sangat terisolasi. Bahkan membuka pintu pertama koridor harus dengan reiatsu. Rukia bisa mendengar langkah gema langkah kakinya sendiri yang memantul ketika berjalan. Sedikit jendela memberikan sedikit pencahayaan pula. Sinar matahari hanya masuk melewati celah-celah tinggi yang sempit, menyidari debu-debu yang berterbangan tak kasat mata.

Rukia sampai pada pintu yang harus dibuka dengan reiatsu lagi. Suara geseran pintu memenuhi kamar yang dimasukinya. Sepi. Ternyata tak ada orang. Rukia berpikir Rangiku akan ketiduran lagi di sofa. Bahkan Hinamori juga tak ada. Mungkin Rukia datang terlalu pagi.

Rukia berjalan melintasi ruangan sampai ke seberang, di dekat jendela yang super besar. Sebuah meja kecil sudah terisi atasnya, sekantong penuh makanan yang dibawa Rangiku tadi. Rukia membuka jendela lebar-lebar, seketika angin besar berhembus memasuki ruangan kamar. Rukia menghirup udara beraroma musim semi. Semilir wangi bunga sakura menyerebak memabukkannya. Rukia tersenyum.

"Kukira musim semi kali ini datang tepat waktu, Kapten?" Rukia bicara. Ia mendekat ke ranjang yang dikanan-kirinya dipenuhi alat-alat medis yang tak pernah Rukia lihat. Berjalan nyaris diseret, Rukia meletakkan bunga dan buku di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Aku membawakanmu benda-benda bagus hari ini, Kapten! Ah, dan kabar baik lainnya adalah Ishida sudah sadar, kau percaya itu?" tanya Rukia antusias.

Tak ada respon dari seorang pemuda yang terbaring di kasur dengan alat-alat medis menempel di tubuhnya.

Angin berhembus tak sekencang yang tadi, dan Rukia terkejut ketika angin membawa beberapa kelompak sakura masuk ke kamar. Beberapa kelopak jatuh di tubuh orang itu. Rukia tersenyum tipis, ia bergerak mendekat. Tangannya terulur mencapai dahi sang kapten, menyingkirkan sebuah kelopak sakura yang ada di dahinya.

"Kau juga akan sadar seperti Ishida, 'kan?" suara Rukia nyaris bergetar. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mencoba bernafas dengan baik dan benar. Rasa bersalah itu menghantamnya lagi, apalagi ketika tahu Ishida sudah sadar. Ichigo nyaris membunuhnya, dan Ishida sudah sadar. Tapi kenapa Hitsugaya Toushiro tidak? Kenapa orang itu hanya terus terbaring seperti orang mati?

Karena Rukia yang telah membunuhnya.

TBC

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there!_

Makasih buanyak buat yg udah review, makasihsih banget banget udah mau baca fanfic saya hehe

Nah, sebenernya saya juga nggak ngikutin bleach lagi dari lama. Cuma waktu baca kemarin, tergugah lagi gairah bikin fic setelah melihat Ichigo nge-_blush_ liat Inoue. Sial banget ya Om Kubo, haha.

Soal yang original dan yang nggak:Toushiro jadi zombie memang Om Kubo yang bikin dengan kejamnya dan perang quincy juga original. Keluar dari itu, hal-hal mustahil lain saya yang buat

Sori chapter ini kepanjangan. Sori kata-katanya boring. Hari pertama kerja mempengaruhi tinkgat penulisan saya *halah

So, chapter depan saya usahakan condong ke romantis, _agree_?

Enjoy

* * *

Ichigo keluar dari kamar setelah reuni mengharu biru yang didominasi oleh Inoue. Dia tidak berhenti menangis selama hampir setengah jam. Mereka bercanda sampai langit berubah menjadi orange. Inoue dan Chad masih di dalam, masih mencoba menjejalkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulut Ishida. Ternyata Ishida memiliki pengaruh besar dalam kehidupan merekan 'kan? Bahkan Ichigo mengakui itu. Setelah banyak terdapat kata-kata maaf, dan beberapa penyemangat dari Inoue, akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke dunia manusia. Tentu saja mereka harus kembali. Tidak pernah ada opsi lain dalam kehidupan bolak-balik dunia Ichigo. Memang apa yang Ichigo harapkan.

Ichigo berjalan pelan melewati beberapa kamar pasien yang masih tampak ramai seperti Rumah Sakit. Bedanya orang-orang di sini lebih suka menggunakan reiatsu daripada obat. Ichigo tersenyum tipis, telintas ide gila di kepalanya. Apakah di sini juga ada mesin minuman otomatis? Ia agak merindukan soda belakangan ini. Ichigo mencoba menelusuri karidor-koridor yang semakin ke dalam semakin sepi. Hanya tinggal satu-dua orang yang bertatapan dengannya. Kemudian ketika Ichigo melihat sebuah benda mirip mesin minuman otomatis, ia nyaris berlari ke arahnya. Ia tidak terkejut saat tahu ternyata itu hanyalah kulkas berisi botol-botol. Yang membuat Ichigo menyesal adalah botol-botol itu berisi organ-organ dalam manusia yang diawetkan dengan cairan yang lebih menjijikkan lagi. Ichigo mengerutkan hidungnya. Siapa orang gila yang menaruh ini di jalan seperti ini? Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ternyata ia sudah berada pada koridor tergelap yang dilalui sampai saat ini.

Suara air yang membentur lantai terdengar jelas. Ichigo merasa seperti ada di dalam koridor rumah hantu. Ichigo menghadap ke samping, dimana koridor itu tampak seperti tak berujung. Hanya ada kegelapan. Dalam situasi manapun, orang normal akan ingin tahu apa yang ada di ujung lorong. Ichigo berjalan sembari meneliti, suara langkah kakinya bergema bercampur tetesan air dari pipa yang bocor. Koridor ini begitu sepi. Dan ketika Ichigo melihat sinar matahari yang berusaha masuk dari celah sempit yang tinggi di sampingnya, jidatnya terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Ichigo menggeram, ternyata ada sebuah kaca yang hampir kasat mata jika saja Ichigo tak melihat aliran reiatsu di tengahnya. Ichigo mengerutkan kening pada benda aneh ini. Dan tentu saja insting shinigaminya berkata bahwa benda apapun ini akan terbuka dengan reiatsu. Ichigo mencoba meletakkan tangannya pada kaca itu dan berkonsentrasi mengalirkan reiatsunya.

Nihil.

Ichigo mengulum bibir, mau menantangku ya? Ichigo mencoba lebih memberikan aliran reiatsu yang lebih deras dan kaca itu terbuka menjadi dua layaknya sebuah pintu. Ichigo tersenyum bangga. Hm, memang apa yang ada di dalamnya sampai harus melewati pintu kaca yang harus mendapat reiatsu yang besar? Maka pastilah tak sembarang orang boleh masuk ke sana. _Well, _yang pasti Ichigo bukanlah orang yang sembarangan.

Ichigo kini agak bergairah. Dia meneruskan berjalan dalam koridor yang gelap dan langkahnya behenti ketika di depannya terdapat beberapa pintu kamar. 3 pintu kamar yang tampaknya sama-sama misterius. Ichigo mencoba melihat ke pintu paling kiri, ia mengintip dari balik kaca kecil di pintu. Detik itu juga, matanya melebar. Napasnya nyaris tersekat ketika apa yang ada di ruangan itu membuatnya ingin muntah. Ichigo memang seorang petarung, tapi melihat bagaimana organ-organ dalam serta otak yang ditempatkan terpisah tak jauh dari sesosok tubuh membuatnya berpikir ia ingin muntah. Dan tubuh orang itu sedang 'disambung kembali' oleh beberapa orang. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, orang itu memiliki jenggot yang panjang. Tampak tidak asing.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menggigit bibir gelisah. Yamamoto Genryuusai suah mati. Lalu kenapa tubuh beserta bagian-bagian lainnya ada di dalam sana? Ichigo berusaha mengintip kembali, dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata salah seorang di ruangan itu. Ichigo segera menunduk.

"_Shit_," ia mengumpat. Ichigo berjalan dengan hati-hati, ia ingin segera pergi dan menanyakan hal ini pada siapapun orang di luar sana. Tapi ia penasaran dengan pintu yang ada di tengah. Ia mencoba mengintip, yang tentunya sudah menyiapkan mental jika ada hal menjijikan lain telah menantinya.

Kosong.

Ruangan di dalamnya hanya berisi peralatan medis yang aneh-aneh. Ichigo mendengus, mungkin ia terlalu paranoid. Ketika akan melangkah pergi, samar Ichigo mendengar sebuah suara. Ia berhenti karena yang ia dengar adalah suara normal. Seperti—suara dengkuran? Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke pintu terkakhir, tak ada kaca yang menjadi perantara pengintipannya. Dengan perlahan Ichigo mencoba membuka pintu namun pintu tidak tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Ichigo mengertkan dahinya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya ke gagang pintu dan mengalirkan reiatsunya. Lebih besar dan lebih besar. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Ichigo melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, ia tidak bisa menebak kalau salah menginjak organ dalam dan semacamnya nanti. Tapi yang ada dibawah kakinya hanyalah lantai marmer biasa yang dingin. Namun Ichigo lebih tertarik pada ruangan ini. Angin dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan krena jendela besar yang sudah setengah terbuka. Udara di ruangan ini terasa segar, beberapa kelopak bunga sakura menerobos jendela dengan anggun.

Rukia?

Hanya itu yang Ichigo perhatikan sedari tadi. Gadis itu tertidur di samping ranjang dengan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran yang agak keras. Menjelaskan suara misterius tadi. Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke ranjang yang disisi-sisinya penuh alat medis.

Niatnya untuk membangunkan Rukia, tapi udara terasa menyusut drastis saat Ichigo melihat apa yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Ichigo hampir saja berhenti bernapas.

Toushiro Hitsugaya terbaring dengan banyak benda ganjil menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menunduk dan mendapati Rukia tengah terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang sebuah buku using yang ditemukannya pagi ini. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai membaca(kannya).

Rukia menguap lebar, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Ichigo masih berusaha bernapas dengan normal, ia memandang Rukia dengan tatapan takjub. "Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini? Dan apa yang _dia_ (Ichigo mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Toushiro) lakukan di sini?" Ichigo bertanya.

Rukia sudah berubah lebih fokus, dia benar-benar sudah bangun dari alam mimpi. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu yang masih terbuka. "Kau membukanya?"

"YA!"

"Dengan reiatsu?"

"YA!"

"Sebenarnya mau apa ke sini?"

"_Damn,_ dia sudah mati, Rukia!" Ichigo setengah berteriak. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Toushiro dengan tidak sabar.

Air muka Rukia mengeras, terdapat sedikit kegelisahan di sana. "Dia… dia tidak mati," jawabnya lirih.

Ichigo melengkuh keras, ia mengguncangkan bahu Rukia berulang kali. "Kau tidak melakukan hal gila seperti kamar sebelah bukan? Dia sudah mati Rukia, sadarlah!" Ichigo berteriak.

"Dia tidak mati!"

"Kau yang membunuhnya! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia tidak mati!?"

Udara terasa menyusut tak bersisa. Mendadak atmosfir ruangan ini menjadi sangat tak nyaman. Hening lama. Kaliamat itu menggantung di udara seakan mencengkram kerongkongannya. Ichigo tak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Tapi kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Hal yang sebenarnya ia pendam, bahwa ia sebenarnya kecewa atas kematian Toushiro yang saat itu menjadi zombie. Dan Rukialah yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Tapi sayangnya mengalahkan disini artinya membunuhnya. Jadi, apa yang harus Ichigo pikirkan? Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa ketika itu dan mengarahkan seluruh emosinya pada Juha Bach.

Mata violet itu memancarkan sakit hati. Ichigo ingin mati saja saat melihatnya. Tapi Rukia tak bergeming, dia bukan tipe orang yang menangis dengan mudahnya. Rukia masih memperlihatkan ke-Kuchiki-annya sore itu. Gadis itu masih sanggup menaikkan dagunya, keangkuhan klasik yang sangat menarik.

"Tapi dia bernapas sekarang," jawab Rukia datar.

Ichigo mengendurkan otot bahunya yang tegang, ia melirik Toushiro. Dada orang itu memang naik turun, suara napas yang teratur memenuhi ruangan sunyi ini.

"Tapi Matsumoto jelas mengatakan jantungnya berhenti, reiatsunya sudah musnah," Ichigo terus berbicara.

Rukia bernapas berat, "Karena aku menusuk jantungnya. Aku yang membekukkan hatinya," jawab Rukia nyaris tak terdengar.

Ichigo di buat bingung di sini. Ichigo memang tidak melihat pertarungan mereka berdua. Ia datang tepat saat zanpakutou Rukia menembus dada Toushiro. Bukan sebuah pemandangan yang mengenakkan.

Ichigo tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang. "Kau tidak sedang mencoba membuatnya hidup kembali seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Yamamoto Genryuusai bukan?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuchiki tidak sedang merekontruksi tubuh kapten seperti yang mereka lakukan di sebelah," kata sebuah suara.

Matsumoto berjalan memasuki kamar, Hinamori ada di belakangnya. Matsumoto melempar tubuhnya di sofa, dan tangannya mengambil apel di meja dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sampai ke sini bagaimana caranya. Tapi yang kau lihat di kamar sebelah adalah hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada di sini," kata Matsumoto agak keras.

"Jadi… _what the fuck is going on here?"_

Matsumoto menggigit bagian paling besar pada apel itu, "Koridor ini sebenarnya diisolasi. Orang dengan kemampuan reiatsu rendah tidak bisa masuk. Karena penelitian di sini adalah illegal. Kapten Mayuri mencoba merekontruksi ulang tubuh Yamamoto Genryuusai dengan mencoba teori yang para quincy itu gunakan untuk membuat zombie. Sedangkan Kaptenku beda cerita," jawab Matsumoto lancar.

Ichigo menahan napas jengkel, "Dan itu adalah?"

Hinamori bersuara lebih cepat daripada Matsumoto, "Shiro-chan sebenarnya sudah mati. Saat menjadi zombie, Kuchiki-san berhasil mengalahkannya. Elemen Kuchiki-san yang es adalah penyelamat Shiro-chan. Karena ternyata ia bisa mengahancurkan zombie itu dengan membekukan hati Shiro-chan. Memang sebab itu jantungnya tidak berdetak lagi. Tapi dia hidup," Hinamori berpanjang lebar.

Ichgio mengerutkan alisnya, "Mungkin kau bisa ulangi dengan Bahasa manusia?"

Matsumoto tertawa pelan, "Intinya Kuchiki sebenarnya menyelamatkan kapten. Dia membunuh zombie yang ada dalam tubuh Hitsugaya, tapi tubuh kapten ikut mati."

Hening lagi. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Ichigo menjadi semakin bingung. "Lalu sekarang apa? Dia tidak akan bangun?"

"Dia akan bangun!" suara Rukia mengagetkannya. Dia menghela napas berat. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap Toushiro yang masih terbaring. "Dia pasti bangun."

Hinamori mengelus pelan bahu Rukia, menenangkannya. Ichigo memandang penuh simpati, ia sedang berusaha mengerti perasaan Rukia saat ini.

"Jadi tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang ini?" tanya Ichigo.

Matsumoto mengangkat bahu, "Semua mengira kapten Hitsugaya sudah mati. Karena memang tidak ada yang menjamin dia akan hidup lagi," suara Matsumoto semakin memelan.

Terdengar suara sesenggukan dari sampingnya. Ichigo mendapati Hinamori sudah berlinang air mata. Matsumotopun sudah bermata merah. "Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan di sini, Ichigo," kata Matsumoto implisit.

Ichigo bisa menerima kata-kata itu padanya. Malah, rasa bersalah menjalari seluruh organ tubuhnya ketika melihat Rukia. Rukia masih berdiri kaku di samping ranjang, dia tidak menangis. Tapi pandangan matanya saat ini, sungguh mirip ketika ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ichigo dulu. Ingin sekali rasanya Ichigo mencoba membuatnya tenang, tapi ia tahu keberadaanya di sini salah. Terlebih Ichigo sudah membuat Rukia sakit hati.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Ichigo mendapati dirinya berbicara berlawanan dengan keinginannya.

"Yeah," sahut Matsumoto seraya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Rukia melangkah masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Rumahnya hanya mengalami kehancuran yang tidak banyak, tak perlu repot-repot memperbaiki secara keseluruhan. Rukia berjalan gontai melewati rerumputan hijau menyebrangi halaman. Angin berhembus pelan, terasa sangat sejuk ketika melewati paru-parunya. Rukia berhenti berjalan ia memutar tujuannya dari kamar ke halaman belakang. Setelah memutari rumah yang sebesar lapangan, Rukia sampai ke belakang. Halaman belakang tak tersentuh kerusakan sedikitpun. Rukia tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan menuju pohon paling besar di sini yang sedang sibuk menggugurkan kelopak bunga sakura. Rukia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang lebar. Kulit kayu yang kasar menggesek punggungnya tak nyaman. Tapi Rukia menikmati malam ini.

Kepalanya pening sepeninggal divisi 4. Ichigo membuat semuanya terasa berat saat ini. Rukia menghela napas panjang lagi, aroma khas musim semi yang terdiri atas rumput basah dan wangi sakura bersatu membuat pikirannya rileks. Langit terbentang luas dengan sedikit bintang, tak ada awan dan bulan purnama merupakan hal paling menonjol di langit. Rukia tersenyum tipis, ia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Sakit hati sudah meradang memblokir pikirannya. Air matanya tidak bisa keluar karena semua ini sudah terlampau buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Rukia menoleh. Byakuya sudah memakai kimono tidur berwarna biru gelap. Dia berjalan dengan menyeret kaki, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Rukia.

Rukia mencoba tersenyum, "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Aku juga baru pulang, tenang saja," jawab Byakuya.

"Kenapa sampai larut sekali?"

Byakuya megangkat bahu sedikit, "Ada rapat para kapten tadi. Sepertinya besok ada keputusan besar."

Rukia bahkan tidak ingin tahu. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

"Kau sendiri? Masih ke tempat Hitsugaya?"

Mendengar namanya membuat Rukia bergidik. Dengan dalih lelah, Rukia mengatakan ia ingin segera tidur. Menghadapi Byakuya sekarang membuatnya tampak seperti pengecut. Tapi Byakuya menahan tangannya, membuatnya duduk kembali di atas rerumputan yang basah oleh embun.

"Mungkin… kau bisa cerita padaku," kata Byakuya sedikit tersendat. Rukia menatap kakaknya, ada semburat tipis merah di pipinya. Rukia tidak tahu entah mengapa Byakuya lebih terbuka padanya semenjak bertarung dengan As Nodt. Rukia curiga ketakutan terbesar apakah yang dimiliki Byakuya.

Rukia tidak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sebagai gantinya dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan menyingkirkan rasa malunya, Rukia mencoba memeluk Byakuya. Tentu saja sang kakak terkejut, tapi tidak berlebihan untuk saat ini. Dada Byakuya terasa hangat melingkari tubuh kecil Rukia. Byakuya mengelus rambut Rukia pelan. "Itu bukan salahmu."

Rasanya sudah ribuan kali Rukia mendengar kata-kata itu dilontarkan oleh Byakuya. Tapi rasanya tetap sama. Itu _memang_ salahnya. Jadi Rukia akan menganggap ini sebagai penghibur saja. Daripada Rukia bersikeras bahwa itu merupakan salahnya, sama saja buang-buang napas berdebat dengan Byakuya Kuchiki.

Karena Rukia tidak merespon, jemari Byakuya menyentuh dagu Rukia, mengangkat wajahnya agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. "Dia _akan_ bangun, aku yakin."

Mata Rukia melebar. _Itu bukan salahmu_ memang sudah basi. Tapi ketika Byakuya mengatakan dengan nada yakin bahwa Toushiro akan bangun, sungguh melambungkan harapan Rukia kembali. Rukia tersenyum tipis, ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Bergelingsut mencari kenyamanan yang sekurangnya bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Meski masing-masing dari mereka berwajah merah, inilah pertama kalinya hubungan kakak-adik ini terasa nyata.

* * *

Ichigo menguap lebar. Matahari sudah tinggi ketika ia berjalan-jalan keluar. Sambil menggaruk bokongnya yang gatal, Ichigo berjalan malas berkeliling Seireitei. Ia baru saja selesai menjenguk Ishida yang menurutnya sangat baik-baik saja, tapi Unohana bersikeras kalau Ishida belum sepenuhnya 100%. Siapa yang peduli, orang itu sudah bisa makan dan beradu mulut serta fisik dengan Ichigo, seharusnya ia akan baik-baik saja seandainya dilempar kembali ke dunia manusia sekarang.

"Aku lapar," kata Chad tiba-tiba. Ichigo memandang sinis padanya, "Kupikir kau baru saja memakan separuh sarapannya Ishida?"

Inoue tertawa kecil, "Mungkin Chad sedang dalam masa pubertas."

Ichigo tertawa, ia menoleh ke belakang tepat pada Inoue. "Yang kau maksud masa manula?"

Ichigo dan Inoue menertawakan Chad tepat di depan hidungnya dan dia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Membuat tawa mereka berdua berangsur-angsur pudar. Ichigo berwajah malas, "Nanti malam 'kan ada pesta untukku. Kau pasti juga dapat jatah yang banyak."

Inoue bergerak-gerak antusias, "Asiiik! Pesta! Bagaimana ya pesta di Soul Society itu? Apakah para hantu juga akan datang?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar spekulasinya. Inoue sadar Ichigo tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Wajahnya berubah merah seperti biasa. Lalu Ichigo harus seperti apa? Bukankah biasa ia juga tak akan menanggapi hal yang sudah jelas ini?

"Oi!"

Mereka mendongak ketika ada beberapa orang bersunpho ke arah mereka. Renji berhenti di depan mereka, ia meringis berseri-seri. Segera orang itu merangkul Ichigo dengan bersemangat, "Aku tidak sabar pestanya! Ahh, aku merasa ini seperti pesta kemenangan terbesar yang pernah Seireitei capai."

Tentu saja. Kemenngan besar selalu disertai korban yang besar pula.

"Aku dengar para kapten juga akan memutuskan sesuatu nanti. Kurasa akan ada pesta beesaaar," Hisagi menimpali. Ichigo melihatnya, dan baru sadar Rukia berdiri di belakang orang itu.

Ichigo tertawa dibuat-buat, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi kalian disini hanya ingin memberitahukanku pesta_ku_ akan ramai?"

Mereka bertiga memutar bola matanya bersamaan. Renji mendorong bahu Ichigo, "Kami akan ke luar Seireitei mencari sake!"

"Hahaha, jadi sekarang kalian part time sebagai pembantu?"

Akhirnya Rukia mendengus, "Kau tahu 'kan komandan Soul Society sekarang suka minum-minum?"

Ichigo bernapas lega ketika mendengar Rukia berbicara padanya. Ichigo tersenyum padanya, tapi Rukia masih tak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Ia ingat Kyoraku suka mabuk-mabukkan.

"Whoa, mm, anu… bolehkah kami ikut? Kami sedikit bosan di sini," Inoue berbicara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Kalian ikutlah—"

"Abaraiii!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke belakang. Hawa pembunuh yang besar bahkan sanggup membuat Ichigo bergerak dengan hati-hati. Kenpachi Zaraki berjalan dengan gaya seorang penjagal. Entah bagaimana orang itu selalu sukses membuat orang yang berhadapan dengannya mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang.

"A-apa yang diinginkannya?" Ichigo melihat Hisagi sudah berwajah pucat.

Kenpachi menghentikan langkahnya dengan dramatis tepat di hadapan mereka. Dia melihat mereka seakan melihat segerombolan semut untuk diinjak. Matanya bertemu mata Ichigo.

"Masih hidup rupanya, eh Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tersenyum senormalnya, "Yeah. Kejutan."

"Selamat pagi semua~" Yachiru menyumbul dari balik rambut Kenpachi. Hanya Rukia dan Inoue yang balas menyapa.

Kenpachi melihat lagi, tangan besarnya menarik kerah Renji hingga dia terangkat ke udara. "Kau. Ikut aku."

Renji tergagap-gagap, "T-tapi, tapi kapten Kyoraku menugaskanku membeli beberapa sake untuk nanti malam—gyaa!"

Renji tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Kenpachi sudah melempar tubuhnya ke udara, mungkin dia akan berhenti tepat di divisi Kenpachi.

Kenpachi melihat lagi, ia menunjuk Chad tepat di depan hidungnya. "Kau tampak jantan. Ayo ikut aku!"

Chad berkeringat dingin, ia menoleh meminta bantuan pada Ichigo yang bersiul berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"U-untuk apa?"

Kenpachi tertawa, "Untuk latihan fisik! Untuk hiburan di pesta nanti!"

Dan tanpa kata _okay_ dari Chad, Kenpachi mengambil tubuhnya seperti mengambil seekor kucing jalanan.

"Sampai jumpa semuaa~" Yachiru melambaikan tangannya semangat sedangkan Chad berwajah sekarat di gendongan Kenpachi.

Ichigo menyesal tidak bisa menolongnya. Ichigo tersenyum, hal-hal macam itu tadi hanya ada di Seireitei bukan?

"Kurosaki-kun apa yang akan terjadi pada Chad?" tanya Inoue cemas level tinggi.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Dia tidak akan mati, kok."

"_Gosh_," Hisagi mendesah keras. Ia mengelap keringat dari pelipisnya. "Kupikir aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya di tangan orang itu."

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Jangan berlebihan. Kau 'kan hanya sampai mulutmu berbusa saat itu," Rukia menimpali.

"Ha-ha, terimakasih sudah menyuarakan hal itu, Kuchiki." Hisagi merangkul Rukia santai. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya hubungan setiap orang di Seireitei semakin erat tanpa sepengetahuannya ya?

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi ke pasar! Meski kacau, pasti tetap ada orang yang menjual sake. Setiap orang butuh pereda stres!"

Di pasar ternyata juga masih ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memperbaiki bangunan yang hancur dan transaksi jual-beli masih berlangsung.

Ada banyaak kesempatan Ichigo meminta maaf pada Rukia. Jika saja Hisagi sialan itu tidak terus merangkul Rukia sepanjang jalan dan membatasi ruang antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Maka siang itu, tak ada bahkan sedikit kesempatan untuk membuka mulut dan berbicara pada Rukia.

* * *

Langit luar biasa cerah hari ini. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, langit menghadirkan beribu bintang yang sangat indah di atas sana. Hamparan langit malam yang indah membuat Rukia tersenyum melihatnya. Ia berjalan melewati jalan-jalan Seireitei yang sudah setengah jadi. Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat sebuah arus kelopak sakura yang tanpa henti mengalir di tengah udara hari ini. Rukia menyedot banyak udara malam saat ini, sampai hidungnya kemasukan kelopak bunga.

"Hmph!"

Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil yang lirih. Rukia menoleh. Byakuya tersenyum menatapnya. "Inilah bedanya kau dan Hisana," katanya tiba-tiba.

Mereka berjalan santai, beriringan ke divisi 10 dimana pesta diadakan. Karena disanalah tempat yang paling luas serta tidak banyak mengalami kerusakan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

Byakuya mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. "Kupikir kau lebih liar darinya?"

Rukia ingin sekali menonjok rusuk Byakuya, tapi ia masih belum berani. Rukia hanya mendengus, menyerengai sambil berkata, "Karena itulah aku lebih menarik darinya."

Byakuya tertawa agak keras, bahkan Rukia terkejut mendengarnya. Seumur hidup Byakuya tidak pernah tertawa lebih keras dari desibel yang sama dengan seekor lalat. Bibir Rukia terangkat melihat Byakuya yang semakin baik.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang divisi 10 yang masih utuh, Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menghela napas keras, Byakuya menyentuh bahu Rukia agar mendapat perhatiannya. Rukia mengangkat alisnya sebagai tanda ada apa.

Byakuya tak memandang matanya, "Sepertinya keputusan rapat kapten kemarin akan diomongkan Kyoraku nanti, Rukia."

Rukia menekuk bibir tak mengerti. "Dan?"

Byakuya kini menatapnya tegas. Seperti biasa. Seperti Kuchiki Byakuya yang kharismanya sedang menguasi dirinya. Cukup lama Byakuya hanya diam hingga pada akhirnya Rukia tidak sabar. Perutnya berbunyi sejak meninggalkan rumah tadi.

"_Well_, susahkah?"

Byakuya tak menjawab. Rupanya usahanya menyusun kata-kata tak membuahkan hasil.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Oke, beritahu aku kalau kau sudah bisa."

Rukia mendengar Byakuya menghembuskan napas panjang ketika Rukia meninggalkannya di depan gerbang. Halaman divisi 10 sudah disulap menjadi lapangan pesta. Meja-meja panjang berdiri di pinggiran lapangan, menempel pada tembok. Api pada obor berkobar-kobar tertiup angin, menciptakan cahaya temaram yang cukup menerangi setiap wajah orang yang ada di sini. Di tengah halaman berumput, tergelar sebuah karpet putih segi empat yang kosong menunggu orang menaikinya. Rukia tidak tahu untuk apa benda itu ada di tengah halaman. Suara tawa dan perbincangan yang seru mengudara cukup keras. Halaman sudah penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang saling bersenda gurau. Rukia bisa melihat orang-orang berjubah putih menggerombol di sudut halaman, sambil tangan memegang segelas sake.

Sebuah tangan merangkulnya erat, "_Halo_ _young_ _ladies_."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar Hisagi menggodanya. "_I'm not that young_," sahut Rukia sambil menerima segelas sake dari Hisagi.

"Yah, kau tetap seorang nona muda Kuchiki bukan?"

Rukia meneguk sakenya, rasa segar yang membuatnya nyaman mengaliri kerongkongannya kemudian turun perlahan ke perut. Rukia mendesah lega.

"Hei, jangan ganggu Rukia terus!" Renji berjalan menghampiri mereka. Rukia megerutkan keningnya melihat penampilan Renji malam ini. Orang itu tidak memakai baju. Dadanya yang penuh tato terbuka seakan hal yang sangat dibanggakannya. Dan rambut merahnya tergerai lemas begitu indah.

Hisagi memukul mulutnya sendiri menahan tawa yang akan meledak. Wajahnya merah menahan tawa dan kemudian dia tergelak. "Bhahaha, apa yang terjadi?"

Rukia bahkan kini tertawa, "Apa kau berencana ganti kelamin Renji?" cemooh Rukia.

Renji menggeram jengkel, "_Geez_, terimakasih pada Kenpachi!"

Suara memekikkan telinga membuat Rukia nyaris terlonjak. Kemudian sebuah dua benda empuk menubruk belakang kepalanya. Rangiku, memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Renji sampai matanya berair.

"Kau pikir kau seksi berpenampilan begitu?" tanya Rangiku menghina.

Rukia tertawa, "Aku ingin mimisan melihatmu Renji, lebih baik aku mati saja," kata Rukia. Rangiku ber-high five dengannya.

Renji mengamuk sambil membanting tiap gelas sake yang dia minum dan menyumpahi Kenpachi beberapa kali. Isane, Hinamori, Yumichika bergabung dengan mereka. Setelah menertawakan Renji lebih kejam lagi, mereka tertawa bersama. Mendengar lelucon dari Yumichika yang menghadapi quincy banci.

"Astaga dia bahkan lebih cantik dariku!" seru Yumichika, dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghapus banyangan quincy itu. "Tapi dia adalah orang paling mesum yang pernah kutemui, iuhh!"

Rangiku menyatakan kalau ia ingin sekali bertemu quincy itu. Rukia tertawa mendengarnya, mengubah mimpi buruk perang kemarin menjadi sedikit humor tidak ada salahnya. Mata Rukia tak sengaja menangkap Hisagi yang hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar berbagai lelcuon yang mereka lontarkan. Rukia menyenggol bahunya, "Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia bohong. Ia tahu Hisagi ingat Kira yang sudah mati.

Hisagi menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Yeah, semua sudah lebih baik saat ini."

Rukia mencoba tersnyum menyemangatinya. Hisagi tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu. Kau yang kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja sejak perang berakhir."

Rukia mengendikkan bahu cepat, "Selalu ada urusan yang belum selesai bukan?"

Hisagi memandangnya intens, "Terimakasih sudah menanyakan keadaanku." Dan jemarinya menyelipkan sedikit anak rambut ke belakang telinga Rukia. Rukia menatapnya ganjil. Tentu saja terkejut. Tapi ia sudah mewarisi kemampuan mengendalikan ekspresi wajah dari Byakuya.

"Oi!"

Mereka menoleh. Ichigo datang dengan teman-temannya di belakangnya. Selalu seperti pahlawan, tentu butuh orang yang membantu di belakangnya.

"Whoa, whoa… kenapa dia juga berpenampilan sepertimu, Renji?" tanya Yumichika sambil menunjuk Chad yang bertelanjang dada dan rambut basah.

"Karena Kenpachi memaksa kami berpenampilan yang katanya 'laki', untuk bertarung nanti," potong Ikkaku. Pria botak itu datang tiba-tiba dengan telanjang dada juga.

"Bertarung apa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kalian akan tahu!"

Hawa membunuh itu tepat di belakang mereka. Kenpachi berdiri tegap kaku dengan tubuh berotot yang mengkilap diterpa cahaya obor. Yachiru turun dari kepala Kenpachi dan berlari ke rangkulan Rukia. Mata tajamnya melirik Renji, Chad, dan Ikkaku bergantian.

"Kau, kau dan kau… ayo ke arena!" katanya menggelegar. Napasnya menggebu-gebu seperti banteng yang melihat warna merah.

Renji menelan ludah, "Aku tidak suka ini. Semoga bukan aku yang pertama," keluh Renji. Dia memandang memelas pada Rukia yang senyam-senyum saja melihatnya.

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu," kata Rukia seraya meringis memberi semangat. Renji tampak terisi kembali, dan segera menyusul Kenpachi ke karpet putih di tengah halaman.

Pertunjukkan adu kekuatan fisik murni. Semua orang bergerombol di pinggi karpet. Rukia menerobos kerumunan orang agar mendapat posisi di depan sendiri bersama Yachiru dan Rangiku. Dan undian pertama, orang yang beruntung menghadapi Kenpachi adalah Renji Abarai. Meski berwajah pucat, Renji menocba bersikap jantan rupanya.

Renji tampak pemanasan, merenggangkan otot lehernya beberapa kali. "Hosh! Aku tak akan setengah-setengah, Kapten!"

Kenpachi tertawa seperti psikopat asli, "Aku akan emamtahkan lehermu, Abarai!"

"Okay, _everybody_~ Kita mulai pertandingannya! Jangan lupa bertaruh!" Kyoraku berseru dengan wajah merah mabuk.

Sorak sorai penonton memenuhi udara malam itu, ketika Renji mulai menyerang. Dan dengan mudah Kenpachi mengelak, membanting, kemudian menindih Renji yang berteriak kesakitan. Renji tak mau menyerah, dengan hidung mimisan dia berusaha menjegal Kenpachi dan nyaris sukses membuat Kenpachi terjatuh. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah pergulatan laki-laki seperti biasa. Kecuali bagian ketika Renji sudah berwajah sekarat, dia mencengkram celana Kenpachi dan menariknya turun. Rukia tertawa keras. Beberapa orang ada yang berteriak malu, dan sebagian besar tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Kenpachi hanya berdiri dengan celana dalam.

Astaga Renji. Rukia sangat terhibur malam ini.

"Dasar bego," seseorang bersuara di sampingnya.

Ichigo berdiri tak nyaman di sebelahnya, berpura-pura konsentrasi pada pertandingan Renji. "Aku bertaruh untuknya, sialan."

Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu kau akan rugi," sahut Rukia.

"Yeah."

Hening. Renji kena jegal lagi dan terjatuh dengan menyedihkan.

"Hei, Rukia?"

Rukia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Ichigo. Ia juga sedang berusaha keras berpura-pura melihat pertandingan kali ini. Sungguh, Rukia tidak punya muka bertemu Ichigo sebenarnya.

"Hei," Ichigo menyentuh kepalanya.

"Hentikan," kata Rukia cepat. Udara terasa susah masuk untuk bisa bernapas. Rukia memutar, menghadap Ichigo. "Aku memang bersalah, Ichigo."

"Menurutmu."

"Kau bahkan mengatakannya dengan mulutmu sendiri," ucap Rukia cepat. Ia tak bisa menutupi bahwa ia sakit hati pada fakta yang Ichigo arahkan padanya. Bahwa ia memang membunuh Hitsugaya.

"Karena itu aku minta maaf," sahut Ichigo lirih.

Rukia mendongak untuk menatapnya, cahaya obor menyinari sebagian wajah Ichigo yang tulus. Dia kelihatan benar-benar menyesal. Untuk apa? Sebenarnya Rukialah yang menyesal. Mereka berkontak mata cukup lama, sampai ketika Ichigo membuka mulut untuk berkata maaf lagi. Rukia menarik bibir Ichigo jengkel.

"Sudah! Lagipula aku tidak butuh perminta maafanmu," kata Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus, merasa semua sudah baikan kembali ke semula. "Kalau begitu maumu," responnya.

Mereka saling tersenyum. Selalu seperti ini. Setelah bertengkar, lalu minta maaf, lalu semua akan kembali terulang seperti sebuah lingkaran tak berujung. Karena hubungan mereka memang sampai pada titik itu. Selalu sampai pada titik itu saja. Memang apa yang Rukia harapkan? Sebuah tambahan? Karena sesungguhnya itu tidak berguna. Dunia masih memisahkan mereka berdua.

Suara gaungan Kenpachi membuat Rukia sadar, melepaskan pandangan matanya pada Ichigo. Renji sudah terkapar menyedihkan sampai ada orang menyeretnya ke tepian. Kenpachi berseru seperti seorang pegulat dan disambut hangat para fansnya termasuk Yachiru yang melompat-lompat penuh kemenangan.

Ketika akan bersiap menghadapi petarung kedua, yaitu Chad yang disambut sorakan riuh dari Inoue. Kyoraku berdiri memasuki arena bertanding. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Tahan hasrat kalian dulu! Aku ingin mengumumkan kabar gembira untuk kita semua!" Kemudian dia cegukkan mabuk.

Nanao membantunya berdiri, meneruskan pidatonya. "Nah, semua. Kami (Kyoraku menunjuk satu-persatu para kapten ada) sudah berunding dan memutuskan mengisi tempat kosong di divisi yang kutinggalkan. Divisi 8," dia cegukkan lagi. "Mmm," matanya menelusuri orang-orang yang ada di sini. Matanya berhenti pada Rukia, tangannya terangkat, mengacungkan jarinya pada orang di samping Rukia.

"Kau. Ichigo Kurosaki, boleh menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 8."

Tak ada respon. Hening. Sedetik kemudian Inoue berteriak menahan luapan takjub. Renji bangun dari pingsannya. Dan Rukia merasa tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Ia seakan mendengar pernyataan seekor burung akan tinggal di dalam laut.

"Tapi…" Rangiku menyuarakan isi pikiran semua orang waras yang berdiri di sini.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu… makanya kubilang 'boleh' bukan 'harus'."

Rukia mulai merasa pening saat ini.

"Ichigo Kurosaki masih hidup. Dia bukan roh seperti kita. Tapi harus kuakui, dia hebat. Maksudku, dia luar biasa. Dan boleh kukatakan kekuatannya bisa disamakan dengan seorang kapten di Seireitei. Meski dia manusia, ada baiknya kita memanfaatkan kekuatannya dan pasti dia mau menyumbangkan kekuatannya guna menjaga Seireitei agar tak terjadi hal buruk seperti kemarin. Jadi Ichigo," Kyoraku cegukkan sekali lagi. "Kau boleh ambil peran penting di Seireitei sebagai kapten. Tapi karena kau manusia dan kau memiliki hidup disana, kurasa kau tidak bisa 100% aktif disini. Katanlah, kau harus datang ketika Seireitei membutuhkanmu, bagaimana?"

Angin berhembus kencang, kelopak-kelopak sakura terbang melewati ketegangan yang entah sejak kapan tercipta begitu saja. Tak ada yang berbicara, bahkan Ichigo terlihat tak bisa lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Omong kosong," Rukia mendapati dirinya berbicara itu. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa diinginkannya.

"Sudah kubilang ini sulit, Kyoraku," Ukitake menambahi dari belakang. Wajahnya tenang meskipun keadaan ganjil ini tak mengenakkan siapapun yang berusaha bernapas disini.

"Ahh, biarkanlah anak itu yang memutuskannya sendiri. Dia sudah cukup dewasa. Oh, kuberi sebuah petunjuk lagi, Kurosaki. Kami juga sudah menyiapkan rencana B, ada orang yang akan menggantikan posisimu jika kau menolak ini. Jadi kau bebas memilih."

Rukia merasa itu tidak membantu apapun. Rasa bingung menghantamnya, kepalanya muali terasa semakin pening dan napasnya begitu cepat. Maka Rukia memutuskan tak ingin tahu, ia seperti orang yang mencari sesuatu yang hilang sebelum akhirnya menerobos bahu-bahu orang lain. Keluar dari kerumunan penonton. Menolak melihat pertarungan selanjutnya. Menolak mengetahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Rukia berdiri bersandar batang pohon tua, yang sedang menggugurkan sakura ke bawah. Kerumunan di depannya sekarang ramai, kali ini mereka saling melontarkan spekulasi mereka ke udara bebas. Sehingga kebisingan tak bisa terhindarkan. Rukia menggigiti kuku jempolnya gelisah. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia gelisah.

Ichigo akan jadi kapten. Berita besar. Bukankah seharusnya Rukia ikut senang? Tapi jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak lebih cepat memaksa memompa darah agar mengalir lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuh hingga membuat Rukia gemetar. Rukia menggigiti jempolnya lebih keras sampai berdarah.

Ini tidak benar.

Ichigo tetaplah manusia. Kecuali kematian tidak akan ada bisa mengubah fakta itu. Kyoraku tak bisa seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Seakan Ichigo adalah boneka pesuruh yang harus bolak-balik Seireitei. Meski dia sudah sering melakukan itu, tapi seorang kapten jelas memiliki tanggung jawab lebih.

Ichigo akan semakin sering di sini. Entah mengapa kedua ujung bibir Rukia terangkat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh merasa senang. Meski Rukia lega bisa melihat Ichigo lebih sering, memastikan apakah laki-laki itu tetap baik-baik saja (jujur Rukia sering memikirkan apakah Ichigo masih hidup atau tidak di dunia manusia) tapi itu tak mengubah apapun. Tak akan pernah mengubah apapun.

"Kupikir kau hebat sekali, Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia mendongak kedepan. Ichigo dan Inoue keluar dari kerumunan dengan susah payah. Ichigo mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri, ia tampak frustasi.

"Tak semudah itu Inoue, kau tahu ini tidak mungkin."

Inoue tampak mengerti kebingungan Ichigo. Inoue tersenyum menenangkan, dan tangannya menyentuh tangan Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan orang itu. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menolaknya. Ini semua tentangmu, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo tampak tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Inoue pelan. "Kau tahu, selama ini kau selalu mendukungku. Terimakasih ya."

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, wajah Inoue merah padam bahkan meskipun hanya diterangi cahaya obor. Rukia bisa melihat itu.

Titik-titik air mulai turun membasahi tempat ini. Rukia mendongak, bintang-bintang yang tadi mampang di langit sudah tertutup awan mendung yang tebal. Tak ada apa-apa kecuali kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit. Titik-titik air mulai terasa banyak, meskipun tidak deras. Suara Kenpachi mengalahkan suara jatuhnya air ke tenah, "Lanjutkan pertandingannya! Siapa yang bertaruk untuk orang dari dunia manusia ini!?"

Tak ada yang berubah meski hujan turun. Semua orang menyahut Kenpachi dengan berteriak. Semuanya kembali pada pesta normal meski tanpa obor. Keramaian mulai kembali lagi.

Ichigo tengah memandangnya.

Luka pada jempol Rukia mulai terasa perih. Membuat dadanya agak sesak ketika membalas tatapan Ichigo. Ichigo menyuruh Inoue pergi berteduh dahulu, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

Dia berhenti tepat di depannya. Tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Mau apa? Klarifikasi? Memberikan keputusan finalnya?

"Hei," katanya.

Rukia meneruskan menggigiti jempolnya dengan mata masih mengarah pada Ichigo. Ichigo menghela napas sebentar. "Kejutan, huh?"

Rukia mendengus.

Ichigo tampak terganggu, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau tampak marah sekarang."

"Tidak juga." Kata Rukia defensif.

Ichigo menahan napas jengkel, otot rahangnya tampak berkedut. "Apa masalahnya, Rukia?" tanyanya tertahan.

"Tidak ada," Rukia merasa telah tak sengaja meminum darahnya sendiri di jempol.

"Kau marah karena aku menjadi kapten?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Goddamnit! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih!?" Ichigo kini maju. Mendorong kedua bahu Rukia hingga menabrak permukaan batang pohon. Konfrontasi ini tak akan membawa mereka kemanapun.

Rukia tidak bergeming. Napas Ichigo terdengar begitu berat di telinganya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi kapten," Rukia buka mulut.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Karena kau manusia!"

"Dan aku tak butuh pendapatmu mengenai itu!"

"_Exactly_! Kau sudah tanya itu pada Inoue! Ini semua bukan hanya tentangmu!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Perdebatan ini… _fuck_, bikin sakit kepala saja. Rukia resmi menjadi orang paling egois hari ini. Bahwa ia tidak ingin Ichigo menjadi kapten. Karena sebenarnya akan lebih berat jika dia di sini. Karena sesungguhnya tindakannya sejauh ini hanya karena Rukia tidak melihat sebuah akhir hubungan mereka. Sekali lagi, semua ini teracu pada satu hal. Dunia mereka berbeda.

Memang apa yang kau harapkan, Rukia?

Rukia menyentuh tangan Ichigo pada bahunya, kemudian menurunkannya pelan. Matanya memancarkan rasa lelah, Ichigopun juga sama. Bedanya Ichigo tidak ingin menyerah. Sedangkan Rukia sudah akan tidak peduli lagi pada semua omong kosong ini.

Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo di bawah pohon itu ketika hujan berubah menjadi lebat. Basah kuyup, ia berjalan pelan keluar divisi. Byakuya berdiri bersandar di depan pagar. Matanya menyiratkan kecemasan, Rukia menggeleng. Ia hanya sedang tak ingin membuat kepalanya tambah pusing. Dan kakaknya tidak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah.

Hujan turun sederas air terjun. Rukia membuat jejak basah sepanjang koridor yang sangat sepi. Ia sampai pada pintu terkahir, kemudian mengalirkan reiatsunya dan pintu terbuka. Kamar ini sama sunyinya dengan lorong di depan. Tak ada suara selain suara air membentur genting dengan kasarnya di atas. Rukia berjalan gontai. Entah kenapa, sekian banyak tempat yang menenangkannya, Rukia memilih tempat mati ini.

Suara napas Hitsugaya memenuhi ruangan semakin jelas. Rukia berjalan ke arah jendela. Membukanya lebar meski ia tahu wajahnya akan diterpa angin kencang dan basah oleh air. Toh ia sudah terlanjur basah. Ia hanya butuh kesejukkan yang menenangkan.

Rukia memijit pelipisnya. Mengingat kembali pembicaraan dengan Ichigo yang terakhir kali.

"_Kau tidak bisa menjadi kapten," Rukia buka mulut._

"_Benarkah? Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"_

"_Karena kau manusia!"_

"_Dan aku tak butuh pendapatmu mengenai itu!" _

"_Exactly! Kau sudah tanya itu pada Inoue! Ini semua bukan hanya tentangmu!"_

Brengsek. Kenapa nama Inoue dibawanya. Kenapa Rukia merasa batas antaranya dengan Ichigo semakin jelas. Ichigo memang manusia dan sebagai manusia normal dia harus meminta pendapat teman manusia normalnya juga. Lagipula… Ichigo masih memiliki kehidupan yang terus berlanjut, Inoue selalu ada di sampingnya. Yah, semua itu terasa beanr jika dipikirkan. Hal itu merupakan hal paling masuk akal sejauh ini. Bahwa Rukia memang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan Ichigo.

Suara ganjil membuat Rukia terganggu, ia masih ingin melanjutkan melamun. Tapi suara itu semakin keras mengalahkan suara hujan yang deras. Apalagi ketika suara itu berubah menjadi sebuah kata.

"Siapa…"

Rukia menoleh sangat cepat sampai ototnya kejang. Napasnya benar-benar berhenti beberapa detik ketika melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar itu. Mata itu menatapnya. Mata emerland itu tepat menantap kearahnya. Mata itu terbuka sempit.

Toushiro Hitsugaya mengerling kearah Rukia.

Tatapannya itu, tatapan yang sama persis ketika Rukia menusukkan pedangnya menembus dada sang kapten.

"Oh _Goddess_," Rukia berbisik.

Sekarang ada alasan lebih untuk meneteskan air mata malam ini.

Rukia berjalan seperti orang kena serangan jantung. Langkahnya patah-patah menuju ke ranjang. Ia terduduk di kursi disamping ranjang. Mata Hitsugaya masih setia mengikuti gerakannya. Dia masih tampak lemah.

Rukia menangis. Membawa satu-dua tetes air mata lagi ketika berkedip, tangannya gemetaran ketika menyentuh tangan Thousiro dan kemudian mengangkatnya. Menggenggamnya seerat mungkin.

Rukia nyaris sesenggukan. Ini begitu baik. Hitsugaya bangun adalah hal terbaik sampai saat ini. Rukia menempelkan punggung tangan Hitsugaya pada pipinya yang basah. Kemudian jari Hitsugaya bergerak, jempolnya mengusap pelan lelehan air mata di pipi Rukia.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone!_

SORI atas segala keterlambatan dan apapun itu yang bikin kalian jengkel padaku. Nah, pertama dan utama adalah laptop saya rusak (saya sangat tersiksa, kalian pasti tahu rasanya) dan alasan-alasan lain adalah karena kesibukan dunia nyata saya.

Jadi, saya juga ingin minta maaf kalau chapter ini membuatmu menguap dan memutar bola mata membaca fanfic klise romantis beginian. Sori untuk kata-kata yang diulang-ulang dan segala typo yang muncul nanti. Pokoknya saya akan melukan yang terbaik pada kalian. _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you~_

Enjoy!

* * *

Toushiro bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang hidup dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang bernyawa, memanggil namanya dari kegelapan yang paling dalam. Toushiro ingin menjawabnya, tapi semuanya terasa hampa. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menangkap benda apa itu.

Aku ingin.

Benda itu memancarkan sesuatu yang kuat. Sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk cukup bisa membuatnya kembali hidup. Toushiro dapat merasakannya. Benda itu telah kembali padanya. Membuat Toushiro mulai bisa mendengar napasnya sendiri. Detak jantungnya kembali. Dan apapun itu, membuat kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan.

Ah, dia hidup.

"…padaku! Dia bahkan bergerak tadi malam!"

Hm, suaranya agak asing. Tapi Toushiro ingat suara ini. suara terakhir yang di dengarnyanya sebelum tidur panjangnya dimulai.

"Tapi dia tidak membuka matanya, Kuchiki-san."

Ah, suara penuh penyesalan itu sangat dikenalnya dengan baik. Sampai-sampai wajah gadis itu muncul begitu pendengarannya menangkap suaranya.

"Diam! Kalian… merasakannya?"

Nah, suara yang mengganggunya setiap kali bernapas di kantor. Meskipun menjengkelkan dan mengganggu, siapa bilang Toushiro tidak merindukan suara ini?

Matanya nyaris terpejam lagi ketika sulit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menembus korneanya. Berkedip-kedip selama beberapa detik untuk beradaptasi dengan hal baru, ia merasa bahwa seperti melihat kembali dari kebutaan. Ia terlalu lama terperangkap dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir.

Toushiro merasakan semua warna yang semula tak beraturan, kini membentuk sebuah kehidupan. Toushiro bisa merasakan jantungnya berdenyut lambat, atau udara beraroma wangi musim semi masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Mengaliri setiap syaraf tubuhnya. Toushiro merasa begitu hidup.

"Ini reiatasu kapten! Reiatsunya kembali—"

Sedetik kemudian telinganya berdengung mendengar pekikkan keras di dekatnya.

"Kapten Hitsugaya membuka matanya!" seru Rangiku sekali lagi.

Dan kejadian berikutnya entah bagaimana sudah ada dalam mimpi Toushiro selama ini, ketika tubuhnya diterjang sampai-sampai Toushiro masih tidak bisa berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang dilihat matanya hanyalah rambut orange dan rambut yang bercempol sedang memeluknya. Ah, dadanya basah oleh air mata. Dan Toushiro berani bertaruh Hinamorilah yang paling banyak menumpahkannya, gadis itu selalu menangis dan mengkhawatirkan Toushiro diatas level orang normal. Mereka memang selalu bersama sejak kecil. Saling menjaga, saling mengerti, apapun yang membuat hubungan laki-laki-perempuan ini tampak seperti kakak-beradik. Dan ketika melihat Hinamori gencar menangis sampai seperti ini, pastilah hal buruk baru saja terjadi.

"Hei, hentikan, oke?" Mulutnya terasa kelu ketika digunakan untuk biacara.

Yang ada malah suara isakkan Hinamori semakin membengkakkan telinga. Matanya melirik Matsumoto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya, wakil kaptennya itu berdiri semperti nyaris pingsan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka, Toushiro bisa melihat Matsumoto menangis seperti bayi kali ini. Ini pertama kalinya Matsumoto tidak menutupi sisi lemahnya, wajahnya basah oleh ingus dan air mata.

"K-kupikir… kau m-mati, kapten," ucapnya di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal.

Toushiro tersenyum dan mulutnya terasa sakit karena otot wajahnya yang menegang tiba-tiba. Ini pertamakalinya ia melihat Matsumoto tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa… yang terjadi?" Toushiro bertanya dengan mengesampingkan mulutnya yang masih kaku. Pertanyaan normal untuk seseorang baru saja berhasil bangkit dari kematian. Karena adegan ketika sakit dadanya tertembus pedang, adalah hal paling nyata yang ia ingat untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena seyakin apapun Toushiro kalau dia seharusnya sudah mati, kembali membuka mata dan melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya lagi sungguh membuatnya berharap ini bukan dunia setelah kematian roh.

Toushiro mencoba mengarahkan seluruh kemampuan terbaiknya untuk bangkit. Dan hasilnya nihil. Seakan seluruh organ tubuhnya tak sinkron. Toushiro mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia mencoba sekali lagi, hanya bergeser beberapa senti ke atas ketika ia mencoba posisi duduk. Bokongnya memang bergerak dan dia berhasil mencapai posisi duduk dengan usaha sekeras berlatih bankai. Napas Toushiro menegang.

"Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak," gumamnya masih tak mempercayai hal yang yang baru saja terjadi.

Hinamori berwajah panik seakan mau mati. Dia segera berlari keluar kamar dan meneriakkan nama Retsu Unohana. Toushiro merasa kepalanya semakin pening seiring ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Karena terbesit pikiran bahwa mungkin lebih baik mati daripada menajdi manusia tak berguna dengan title lumpuh.

Rangiku menerornya dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan Toushiro sekarang tak bisa dengar, ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas menyangkut ketegangan yang sekarang dialaminya. Baik. Ia resmi panik sekarang. Oke. Toushiro panik sekali ketika benar-benar organ tubuh tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan sesenti pun. Bahkan dalam bayangannya saja tidak.

Sesatu menghantamnya. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, melainkan hal yang lain. Toushiro bisa merasakan udara segar dan harum memenuhi paru-parunya. Toushiro mulai bisa merasakan napasnya yang sedikit-demi sedikit berangsur normal. Udara musim semi. Betapa ini adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi padanya sejauh ini. Angin berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar, beberapa kelopak sakura menerobos jendela besar yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Toushiro melihatnya. Rukia Kuchiki berdiri di samping jendela, tampak tegang.

"Sebaiknya kau tenang, kapten Hitsugaya," Kuchiki mendesak.

Benar. Semua tak akan beres dengan berteriak-teriak seperti orang tanpa harapan. Toushiro tak sepencundang itu.

Toushiro menghela napas panjang, tapi mendadak logikanya bekerja secara mengejutkan. Memang siapa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini? Bukankah orang yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela dan orang yang menyuruhmu agar tidak panik adalah Kuchiki? Bukankah dia orangnya? Potongan kejadian itu terlalu jelas dan menyakitkan untuk dilupakan. Seketika darahnya terasa mendidih, rasa amarah tanpa dasar yang jelas merasuki dirinya. Toushiro menggeram. Semua ini bukan tanpa sebab. Semua kekacauan dan kesakitan ini tak mungkin terjadi begitu saja.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" cela Toushiro.

Rasa canggung yang beradapatasi dengan keheningan yang melanda terasa begitu tak nyaman. Matsumoto sudah berhenti menangis. Toushiro melihat Kuchiki dari ujung matanya, gadis itu tampak terluka yang tak mampu ditutupinya. Toushiro mencelos. Tak pernah sekalipun ia sampai hati membuat seorang gadis menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Apalagi Kuchiki. Gadis yang selama ini selalu Toushiro anggpa memiliki strata yang lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis itu selalu memiliki pendiriannya sendiri. Semua Kuchiki selalu hidup dalam prinsip. Tapi Rukia Kuchiki agak lain. Biasanya ketika Kuchiki-Kuchiki lain akan lebih memilih harga diri ketika ditolak. Namun Kuchiki yang satu ini malah menurunkan harga dirinya, berjalan pelan ke arah ranjangnya, Kuchiki sedang berusaha meraihnya. Toushiro menyipitkan mata menatapnya.

"Berhenti," ujar Toushiro sinis.

Kuchiki membeku di samping ranjangnya, ia berdiri tegang. Menghela napas, "Kapten, aku…"

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Toushiro ketika Kuchiki bergerak semakin ingin menyentuh Toushiro.

Toushiro nyaris murka, namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia sedang panik. Takut mimpi buruk ketika tubuhnya dikuasai orang lain (baca:zombie), takut ketika kematian merasuki setiap sel tubuhnya, rasa takut itu semakin besar ketika ia berkedip dan melihat Kuchiki.

Tepat ketika itu Unohana dan Isane serta beberapa orang divisi 4 menghambur masuk dalam ruangan. Toushiro malah semakin panik. Mendadak semuanya menjadi tampak berlebihan. Ia hanya takut semua orang dapat melihat bahwa Toushiro sedang takut. Takut orang lain melihatnya lemah.

* * *

Rukia berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan seekor siput. Ia menghela napas berat. Langit sudah berwarna ungu jingga, beberapa bintang sudah mulai nampak di atas sana. Rukia menghela napas lagi, kemudian bergumam 'brengsek' untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Pagi tadi bukanlah pagi yang menyenangkan untuknya. Lebih ke kacau, sebenarnya. Tidak, bahkan hal tadi lebih dari sekedar kacau. Semuanya hancur ketika Rukia pikir Hitsugaya akan senang kembali membuka mata lagi.

Rukia menggigiti kuku jempolnya, kebiasaan baru yang entah sejak kapan dimulai, yang jelas sejak Rukia merasa semua hidupnya mulai berantakan ia akan melakukan hal itu. Seperti pagi tadi. Jelas-jelas malam sebelumnya—yang juga malam terburuknya, Hitsugaya bertindak normal ketika menghapus air mata dari pipi Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia sudah setengah berharap Hitsugaya akan memaafkannya dan hidup mereka akan kembali normal. Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi adalah Hitsugaya bahkan tidak ingin bernapas dengan udara yang sama dengan Rukia. Tidak setelah ia tahu, Unohana memvonisnya lumpuh untuk beberapa waktu yang akan datang.

Rukia bergidik mengingat kata-kata yang Unohana lontarkan pagi tadi. Dengan jelas ia mengatakan Hitsugaya akan lumpuh sementara. Bahkan meskipun itu katanya _sementara_, bagi Rukia itu adalah hukuman untuknya sendiri untuk waktu yang akan lama. Rasa bersalah yang sebelumnya sudah mulai pergi ketika Hitsugaya kembali hidup, mulai merayapi tubuhnya dan kini dengan skala yang lebih besar. Hingga Rukia merasa rela melakukan apapun untuk Hitsugaya. Dan dia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"Hei."

Rukia terlonjak berlebihan, hingga nyaris jatuh. Rukia berbalik dan melihat Renji berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah penuh luapan kekagetan.

"Kau dengar itu? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kapten Hitsugaya!?" Renji mengguncangkan kedua bahu Rukia.

"_God!_ Aku bahkan memberi bunga pada kuburannya! Apa-apaan semua omong kosong tentang dia sudah mati—hei, Rukia?" Renji berhenti mengoceh sambil menyentuh pipi Rukia.

"Kau pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Rukia merasa napasnya semakin berat. Tapi ia menggeleng samar, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum yang cukup meyakinkan Renji.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia bohong.

Renji mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak. Kau tampak kacau, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Renji dari bahunya, "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, berhenti mengoceh, Renji," kata Rukia.

Rukia berbalik untuk melanjutkan berjalan, Renji menarik bahunya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana keluar Seireitei?" Renji balas berseru.

Rukia menatapnya kesal, tapi ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan mengutuk diri untuk bertindak bodoh dan menyalahkan semuanya pada hari sial ini. Rukia berjalan tanpa sadar ke pinggiran Seireitei, di mana hanya ada tempat pelatihan akademi Shinigami baru yang masih utuh dan hutan-hutan yang lebat. Rukia memegang pelipisnya, menghela napas. Ia menatap Renji yang masih setia memelototinya mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Renji, kau jelas tahu akulah yang membunuh kapten Hitsugaya," kata Rukia malas.

Renji melengkuh, "Sudah ratusan kali kudengar kau mengatakan itu."

Rukia menatap Renji untuk menyuruhnya diam. Angin berhembus kencang, membawa aroma wangi bunga sakura melewati hidungnya. Langit semakin gelap. Rukia bertambah pusing.

"Kalau mengaku temanku, _please_, aku ingin sendiri. Dan semua yang ingin kau ketahui pasti akan terjawab tak lama lagi," Rukia nyaris berbisik. Mendadak semua ini membuatnya lelah. Ia sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan seorangpun hari ini.

Renji membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi Rukia memberinya tatapan _please-enyah-sekarang-juga_ padanya. Renji masih menatapnya cemas untuk beberapa detik yang menyiksa Rukia, Rukia hanya butuh tempat sendiri untuk bernapas normal. Akhirnya setelah Rukia memasang wajah akan pingsan, Renji memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Okee," ia menghela napas. Menatap Rukia penuh simpati, "Sampai ketemu lagi, kalau begitu."

Rukia tersenyum meskipun sekarang ini akan kelihatan sebagai ujung bibir yang terangkat sedikit. Renji mengelus bahunya sebentar dan akhirnya ia bershunpo pergi. Namun ia berhenti mendadak seakan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Renji berhenti di atas sebuah atap.

"Ah, karena kau menghilang sejak kemarin malam, kau mungkin tidak tahu. Sepertinya Ichigo menolak jabatan kapten itu (Renji mendengus tak percaya) dan dia bilang dia akan segera kembali ke dunia manusia."

Entah mengapa Rukia tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

Setelah Renji melompagt pergi, Rukia merasa semuanya bertambah berat. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghilangkan semua pikiran kacau yang berpusar-pusar dalam kepalanya tanpa henti. Kepalanya seakan mau meledak tak sanggup menahan semuanya. Rukia berjalan gontai, melewati jalan setapak yang penuh banyak kerikil dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar Seireitei.

Rukia melempar bokongnya ke rerumputan yang agak basah. Rupanya malam ini hawa begitu dingin menusuk tulang meskipun belum terlalu larut. Angin kencang berhembus sesering Rukia berkedip, membuat Rukia agak begidik. Rukia memandang ke jauhan, tatapannya agak kosong berlawanan dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk tanpa henti. Rukia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit, ia menghela napas berat. Cahaya-cahaya lampu dan obor menyala di Seireitei tampak jelas dari sini. Rukia berada di sebuah tebing tersembunyi yang terletak di belakang Soul Society bagian barat. Beberapa kali Rukia akan ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri ketika merasa hidup sedang mempermainkannya. Nasib keparat.

Rukia merebahkan diri di atas rumput yang dingin. Semilir angin yang bertambah kencang membuat kelopak-kelopak sakura serta daun-daun hijau bercampur membuahkan aroma khas musim semi yang menyenangkan. Rukia menatap lurus ke langit yang tertutup awan tebal namun bintang dan bulan masih bisa dilihat. Merasakan sesekali angin masuk melewati tubuhnya, merasa bisa mendengar napasnya sendiri. Semuanya tampak sederhana, tapi itu tak mengubah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi.

"Hei!"

Rukia membuka mata cepat setelah mencoba untuk tidur sebentar tadi. Suara yang tidak asing itu membuatnya tak perlu repot-repot bangkit dan menarik zanpakutounya. Rukia hanya perlu mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk mengerling orang itu.

Ichigo duduk disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ichigo mengulum bibirnya, "Sejak kapan kau hobi menirukan omongan orang?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ichigo pasti sudah tahu berita tentang Hitsugaya. Dia tidak sedang bernafsu untuk berdebat dengan orang itu. "Pergilah," gumam Rukia.

Rukia mendengar Ichigo mendengus keras. "Yang benar saja."

Tak ada respon setelah itu. Kehadiran Ichigo tak membantu apa-apa baginya. Rukia melirik Ichigo dari ekor matanya.

"_Please, _pergilah," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menunduk untuk menatapnya juga, "Tidak."

Rukia menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak suka kau disini sekarang."

"Hentikan," potong Ichigo cepat. Mereka berdua saling memandang secara intens. Ichigo tampak penuh menahan sesuatu melihat Rukia. "Hentikan semua kearoganisamu, Rukia," lanjutnya.

Rukia menatapnya tajam sebagai ganti atas pertanyaan 'apa maksudmu'

"Hentikan semua omong kosong soal kau baik-baik saja, kalau kau tanya dari mana aku tahu maka akan kujawab aku bertemu Renji tadi. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Maka aku mengikutimu sampai ke tempat ini. Dan kau malah mengusirku."

Hening agak lama. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan helai-helai rumput melewati mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Rukia.

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu."

"Pergilah."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo bergerak sebelum Rukia sempat berkedip. Entah bagaiamana kejadiannya, Ichigo sudah ada di atas Rukia kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Rukia. Mata Rukia nyaris melotot kepadanya, sedangkan Ichigo menatapnya tajam.

"Kau keras kepala sekali," desis Ichigo.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia tidak sanggup menjawab. Kalau diteruskan konfrontasi ini hanya akan menghabiskan napas serta energinya yang tinggal sedikit. Maka Rukia lebih memilih diam. Mungkin Ichigo akan pergi sendiri nanti. Blah. Jika dipkirkan lagi, mana mungkin. Dia ini Ichigo Kurosaki. Salah satu spesies terkeras kepala sama seperti Rukia. Mereka terlalu sama.

Mereka beradu pandang terasa lama sekali. Tak ada satu mulutpun yang membuka untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran regular tiap salah satu di antara mereka mulai bersikap menyabalkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak punya hak untuk diam setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Toushiro?"

Mata Rukia menyipit ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang membunuhnya? Kau jelas dengan bangga mengatakan itu," Ichigo menambahkan.

Rukia menahan napas jengkel. Sakit hati itu membuat dadanya sesak kembali.

"Kenapa diam saja, _murdered_?"

Plak!

Rukia menamparnya. Rukia merasa tangannya sudah melayang ke pipi Ichigo secara tanpa dikehendakinya. Rukia melakukannya atas dasar spontanitas. Maka dengan dalih spontanitas itu pula, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Menatap rerumputan yang semakin basah oleh embun.

Lalu sebuah tangan menyentuh dagunya, memutarnya untuk menghadap kembali pada pemuda itu.

Mata hazel Ichigo menatapnya dalam.

"Lihat? Kau menyangkal semuanya—"

"Hentikan!" akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur keluar. Rukia menatpa Ichigo penuh luapan amarah yang tidak jelas ditujukan pada siapa. Napasnya berat, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa dari mulutmu. Aku lelah. Aku benar-benar tak ingin orang mengomentariku lagi."

Wajah Ichigo bergerak mendekat, seakan menunjukan keinginannya untuk lebih tahu.

"Katakan," bisik Ichigo ofensif.

Rukia melirik ke arah samping, menolak menatap mata pemuda itu.

Ichigo kembali menyentuh pipinya, memaksa menghadapnya.

"Katakan, Rukia!"

"Baiklah!" sahut Rukia kalah. Matanya bertemua mata Ichigo. Terdapat sebuah sedikit kelembutan yang implisit disana.

Rukia menelan ludah, "Aku tidak bersalah…bukan. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan lagi," ucap Rukia pelan.

Ichigo terdiam. Rasanya tenggorokan Rukia berisi benda ganjil membuatnya susah menelan kembali kata-katanya tadi. Akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa ia egois. Sungguh, Rukia hanya merasa lelah menghadapi semua kekacauan ini. Ia hanya lelah setelah semua rasa bersalahnya terhadap Toushiro akan hilang begitu orang itu membuka mata, namun faktanya orang itu malah membenci Rukia hingga tak ingin disentuhnya. Ia lelah. Ia merasa muak dengan segala teror rasa bersalah plus sakit hati yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Rukia mengembalikan fokusnya pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ah, pikirnya. Orang ini juga termasuk dalam daftar hal sialan yang terus menerus mengganggu kepalanya.

"Ehm?" Tanya Rukia karena merasa Ichigo tak segera menyingkir dari atasnya.

Ichigo diam, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah menang atas Rukia.

"Okee," jawabnya.

Ichigo bangkit dan segera mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sampingnya. Rukia ikut bangkit, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Memandang kejauhan. Kemudian mencoba menghela napas lagi. Entah bagaimana rasanya udara bisa mengalir dengan lancar menuju paru-parunya. Sekarang ia malah mulai bisa menikmati aroma wangi bunga dan tanah yang basah. Hal-hal normal yang biasanya terjadi pada musim semi. Kini mulai terasa menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia masih memandang lampu-lampu yang tampak seperti bintang-bintang kecil berterbaran sepanjang Soul Society.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku," sahut Rukia. Bernapas lagi, "Kupikir kau sedang mengepak kopermu yang penuh kebanggan serta sedikit kesombongan atas pengharagaan yang Seireitei berikan, untuk kau bawa pulang ke rumahmu."

Tubuh Rukia merosot kembali ke atas rerumputan, mengira akan lebih mudah jika dengan posisi tidur.

Ia mendengar Ichigo tertawa sinis, "Sayang tak ada setifikat untukku."

Rukia mendengus, "Tentu saja. Karena ini semua ini terlalu abstrak bagi hidupmu."

Napas Ichigo terdengar berat. Rukia bahkan merasa kata-katanya barusan terdengar dingin dan kejam. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya seratus persen adalah kebenaran mutlak yang tak mungkin bisa diubah. Maka Rukia tidak menyesal Karena menjadi orang yang kejam malam ini.

"_Please_, Rukia," Ichigo berkata memohon. Menghela napas panjang kemudian memposisikan dirinya ikut berbaring di samping Rukia. "Jangan egois. Kau dengan mudahnya bisa mengatakan bahwa semua _bullshit_ ini adalah hal abstrak. Kau benar. Tak ada yang menentang teorimu. Tapi semua_ hal-tidak-nyata_ ini benar-benar terjadi dalam diriku. Udara disini, orang-orang disini…" Ichigo berhenti sebentar, menggerakkan tubuhnya dan dia mengahadap Rukia yang masih menghitung bintang. "Bahkan kau adalah nyata _bagiku_. Bukan bagi kehidupanku. Tapi bagiku," dia menekan segala kata _ku _di kalimatnya.

Rukia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Berusaha tak berpikir apapun namun gagal. Pada kenyataannya ia melakukan itu agar Ichigo tidak melihat air mukanya yang ingin menangis. Napasnya nyaris bergetar. Semua kekesalan yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya bekangan ini lenyap entah kemana tersapu angin yang lewat begitu saja. Semua itu pergi dengan mudahnya. Semuan meninggalkan kepalanya hanya dengan perkataan orang itu.

Rukia mendengus. Meskipun semanis apapun kata-kata yang Ichigo lontarkan hal itu tak akan mengubah banyak hal. Rukia tak mungkin akan mengikuti permainan Ichigo yang hanya akan berujung pada ketidakpastian yang semakin semu bukan? Tapi Rukia menghargai kata-kata Ichigo barusan. Pemuda itu menandakan bahwa dia serius menyukai dunia roh ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Rukia. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Lagipula tak ada gunanya membuang napasku untuk melanjutkan debat ini sampai akhir. Kau menang."

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Aku memang selalu menang."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, kemudian bergerak kesamping untuk memukul bahu Ichigo. Sekarang mereka berada dalam posisi berhadapan. Ichigo tengah memandangnya. Rukia balas menatap mata hazel itu. _God,_ seharusnya bertahun-tahun mengenal Ichigo sudah cukup untuk membiasakan diri agar tidak tenggelam dalam mata itu. Namun sepertinya semua itu tak cukup. Rukia suka memandang matanya. Apapun yang ada di sana, terdapat sesuatu yang sukses menariknya agar betah menatap mata itu selama apapun. Mereka bahkan bisa melakukan ini semalam suntuk.

Tapi Ichigo lebih memilih menarik diri, tersenyum. "Besok aku akan kembali ," katanya.

"Yeah," sahut Rukia. Matanya masih setia menatap Ichigo yang entah mengapa malah membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Karena Rukia sudah mendapat kemantaban tentang semua ini. Dia sudah menemukan titik akhir dari mereka ketika Ichigo mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali.

Mereka berbeda. Perbedaan mereka dapat dilihat sejelas refleksi pada sebuah cermin. Mereka terlalu terpisah dan semua hal yang terpisah hanya akan berujung pada ketidakmampuan untuk bersatu.

Ichigo masih tidak menatapnya. Tak biasanya ia memilih menjadi pengecut karena biasanya dia dengan lantang menghadapi orang.

"Tapi…" akhirnya dia menatap mata Rukia. "Karena ulah semua quincy-quincy dari neraka itu, koneksi dunia kita terganggu. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti hampir semua yang diomongkan Ukitake padaku. Tapi kurasa dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dunia kita tak akan terhubung dalam waktu yang lama."

Rukia menaikkan sebagian alisnya, "Kau ingin bilang apa?"

Ichigo menggeleng samar, "Kupikir jika aku tidak kembali besok maka aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia manusia untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi…"

Aku harus kembali? Kita akan berpisah? Tapi Rukia bernyukur Ichigo tak melajutkannya. Karena Rukia mulai merasa muak dijejali kata-kata tipikal itu. Memang Rukia bisa apa jika Ichigo sudah memutuskan?

"Okay," Rukia menjawab. Ichigo mengerlingnya, tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah takjub itu. Rukia tersenyum tipis. Tapi sesuatu yang besar terus-menerus mengganggunya. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Udara terasa menyusut habis secara tak terduga. Mendadak semua terasa berhenti pada satu waktu yang membuat tidak nyaman bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas. Kemudian Rukia menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu.

Ichigo tak menjawab. Ketika mata Rukia menangkap mulut Ichigo yang akan menjawab, Rukia bergerak bangkit begitu cepat. Angin kencang menyapu wajahnya, Rukia merasa semuanya kembali berlebihan sekarang.

Ichigo ikut bangkit tapi tak ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka disergap rasa canggung dan keheningan yang terlalu lama. Keheningan ini begitu menyiksanya sampai Rukia menyadari bahwa tak pernah ada kata hening sebelumnya di kehidupan Ichigo-Rukia. Maka Rukia memlih untuk memutar tubuhnya sekali lagi, menghadap Ichigo.

Mengatakan hal klise adengan perpisahan seperti perpisahan mereka yang sudah-sudah. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum padanya.

Wajah Ichigo tampak penuh kerutan menandakan dia sudah kelebihan pikiran. Tapi akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum. "Yeah, selamat tinggal, Rukia."

Jadi. Tak ada sesal. Karena setiap orang yang terlibat dalam cerita ini selalu tahu akhir dari semuanya.

Lalu setelah hamper beberapa menit mereka tak mengatakan sesuatu sama sekali, Ichigo mengajaknya kembali. "Ayo pulang. Aku ingin menemui Toushiro lagi, dan kali ini sebaiknya kau ikut."

Sebaliknya, Rukia kembali ke posisi duduk awalnya ia datang ke sini. "Tidak. Aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi."

"Kenapa?" Ichigo menengok ke sekelilingnya, mengamati. "Tempat yang bagus. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

Tebing ini memang tersembunyi di balik bukit-bukit dan hutan di seklilingnya. Di belakang mereka tumbuh sebuah pohon besar dengan surai-surai tanaman rambat yang bergelantungan ke bawah. Segalanya akan tampak lebih indah dari sini.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini persis ketika waktu ini," jawab Rukia. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Ichigo. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan ketika ia dan Ichigo dulu berpisah, tempat inilah yang membuatnya mendapat ketenangan. Ia menemukan tempat ini. Dan saat dulu pula, Rukia menemukan bunga roh yang saat ini sedang berada di atas meja Hitsugaya.

Tempat yang tepat untuk mengkahiri semuanya.

"Begitu saja?"

Rukia menoleh, mendapati Ichigo yang sudah bergerak ke sampingnya, berdiri. Angin kencang menyapu wajah dan rambutnya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Rukia nyaris tertawa miris.

Ichigo mendengus, kemudian tersenyum sekilas padanya sebelum melompat dari tebing ini. "Kau benar. Jadi, ini adalah akhir iya 'kan?"

Rukia tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal, Rukia." Katanya dan dia bersiap melompat pergi, kakinya tertahan di tanah selama beberapa detik. "Lain kali… ingatkan aku untuk memelukmu jika kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Rukia hanya melihat punggung Ichigo untuk terakhir kalinya turun dari tebing. Menghilang dari pandangannya. Punggung yang selama ini selalu melindunginya dari bahaya yang menyerangnya. Punggung yang selalu Rukia ingat jelas karena terlalu sering Rukia berada di atasnya.

"Terserah," sahut Rukia meski ia tahu Ichigo sudah pergi. Rukia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kali ini nyata. Tidak seperti dulu, karena hanya Ichigo yang dunianya terutup dari Rukia. Sedangkan kali ini, dunia mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa berkoneksi.

Entah mengapa perpisahan mereka yang satu ini terasa lebih berat.

Rukia memijat pelipisnya. Dia tidak menangis karena dia terlalu tidak mempercayai apa yang barusaja terjadi. Jadi, Rukia memilih untuk mengalihkan dunianya malam ini. Mungkin ia akan hadir di pesta perayaan kembalinya Hitsugaya dari kubur yang Matsumoto koar-koarkan siang tadi.

* * *

Toushiro mulai bosan memandang langit-langit kamar yang monoton berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Dia dongkol setengah mati. Tak ada kejadian yang lebih buruk menimpanya sepanjang hari ini—semoga. Cukup sudah dengan berita tentang kelumpuhannya yang membuat Toushiro murka tadi. Meski ia senang bisa hidup, tapi kenyataan menyakitkan itu menghantamnya terlalu cepat hingga sulit untuk berpikir jernih ketika ada Kuchiki di sampingnya. Keberadaan orang itu memaksa syarat otaknya terhubung begitu cepat mengingatkannya pada malam dimana zombie itu menguasai tubuhnya. Atau malam dimana seharusnya Toushiro sudah mati.

"_Gosh_," ia menghela napas.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro menoleh ke samping, Hinamori terlonjak seakan Toushiro membutuhkan donor darah saat itu juga kalau tidak ia bisa mati. Toushiro menggeleng, "Berhentilah bertindak berlebihan, Hinamori. Aku bahkan sudah bisa menggerakkan kedua telapak tanganku. Kurasa Unohana benar soal kelumpuhan ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar. Jadi, kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja."

Hinamori berwajah seakan mau menangis, kemudian gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya marah. "Sudah kubilang jangan sombong karena kau hidup lagi! Kau masih saja berpikir bodoh padahal baru bangkit dari kematian. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana keadaanku saat ini jika saja Kuchiki-san tidak membunuhmu waktu itu. Mungkin kau sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya dari hidupku," gadis itu terisak sekali lagi. Toushiro hampir mati bosan mendengar isakkannya sejak pagi.

Menghela napas, menggerakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk menggenggam tangan hinamori yang basah untuk mengelap air mata. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Jangan menangis lagi, _please._ Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya, Hinamori tersentuh mendengar perkataan Toushiro. Toushiro tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau di sini sepanjang hari. Aku bahkan ragu kau sudah makan atau belum," Toushiro kembali telentang di kasurnya. "Dan aku ingin sendiri. Sejak aku sadar aku belum memiliki waktu bernapas dengan bebas."

Hinamori sudah berhenti menangis.

Toushiro mengerlingnya, tersenyum penuh ketulusan yang biasanya hanya ia tunjukkan pada Hinamori. "Kudengar Matsumoto mengadakan pesta. Mungkin kau sudah ketinggalan separuh acara, tapi kurasa kau juga harus kesana."

Hinamori tertawa kecil. Hidungnya masih tampak merah. "Sudah pasti itu hanya sebuah pesta yang didominasi alkohol dan bersenang-senang."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," gumam Toushiro.

Hinamori tak langsung menjawab, tapi ia tersenyum. Akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar tersenyum. Senyumanya benar-benar manis menunjukkan dia sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Baiklah," jawabnya mengalah. Kau akan baik-baik saja kutinggal di sini sendirian?"

Toushiro memutar bola matanya, "Yes mummy."

Hinamori tertawa kecil. Kemudian setelah mewajengi Toushiro tentang makan malam dan obat dan entah apa itu, dia akhirnya pergi. Toushiro menatapnya sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan bisa sendiran kali ini. Mekipun keberadaan Hinamori sangat membantunya berpikir tadi, entah bagaimana Hinamori selalu bisa membuat Toushiro yakin bahwa semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

Toushiro mencoba bergerak kesamping, dan berhasil. Ia yakin akan kemampuan penyembuhannya yang hebat. Ia akan kembali seperti semula. Dan menjalani hidup normalnya lagi.

Matanya menangkap sebuah pot yang ada di atas meja. Benda itu benarik perhatian karena potnya sangat mengkilap dan tampak mahal. Terdapat sebuah tumbuhan dengan bunga yang masih kuncup dan yang membuat Toushiro mengamatinya hati-hati adalah karena tumbuhan itu bersinar.

Bunga bukanlah tipikal Matsumoto dan Hinamoripun lebih memilih membawakannya makanan daripada hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi, siapa yang membawa benda itu kemari?

Pintu bergeser dan suara langkah kaki menggema memenuhi ruangan. Toushiro memutar badan dan matanya melebar melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya setelah Ichigo Kurosaki dan teman-teman dunia manusianya tadi.

Rukia Kuchiki datang dengan hawa ganjil yang menyesakkan. Jantung Toushiro berdegup kencang. Selalu seperti ini. Adrenalin ketakutan mengaliri nadinya tiap kali Toushiro melihat gadis itu. Dan sekarang dia tidak main-main, Kuchiki bergerak cepat sekali dan entah bagaimana dia sudah duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Toushiro berusaha sesinis mungkin.

Gadis itu melakukannya lagi. Dia manatap Toushiro penuh sakit hati. Toushiro mencelos, ia paling tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Seakan dialah peran jahat di sini.

"Maafkan aku, kapten," Kuchiki cegukkan. Toushiro menatapnya, dan ia agak terkejut mendapati Kuchiki sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Koreksi, seorang Kuchiki tidak pernah mabuk. Mungkin minum pernah, tapi tak mungkin sampai mabuk. Sisi lain dari Toushiro memaksanya agar sadar menurut perspektif Kuchiki. Bagaimana gadis itu menanggung semua kemarahan Toushiro. Bahkan Toushiro bisa melihat kata 'aku telah membunuhmu. Beri aku pengampunan sekarang,' tercetak jelas di jidatnya.

"Maafkan aku," Kuchiki memohon sekali lagi. Wajahnya merah karena pengaruh alkohol. Dia pasti dari pesta yang Matsumoto adakan. Astaga, Toushiro akan membunuh wakilnya jika bertemu nanti.

"Pergilah," sahut Toushiro.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Pegilah!"

"Tidak akan!" Kuchiki menyulut api.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu, Kuchiki. Pergi sebelum aku menghabisimu…"

"Oh ya? Dengan apa? Aku bertaruh kau bahkan tidak bisa menjangkauku."

Toushiro menggeram. Gadis itu boleh mabuk, tapi tak akan ia biarkan menginjak harga diri Toushiro. Tak pernah ada seorangpun gadis di dunia ini yang pernah menantang Toushiro. Bahkan Kuchikipun tidak.

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa?" tanyanya sarkasme.

"Karena itulah maafkan aku! Terimalah bantuanku!" Kuchiki berteriak frustasi.

"Dalam mimpimu," gumam Tosuhiro. Menunjukkan pertahanan terbaiknya malam ini.

Dan Kuchiki bergerak sebelum Toushiro sempat berkedip. Gadis gila itu bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Toushiro tak habis piker keberanian dari mana yang merasuki Kuchiki ketika gadis itu nekad naik ke ranjang Toushiro.

Tidak. Sebenarnya gadis itu nekad naik ke atas _Toushiro._

"Maafkan aku," katanya lirih.

"T-turun!" _Shit_. Kanapa terselip nada tegang dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak mau. Kau harus memaafkanku terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuchiki?!"

"MAAFKAN AKU!" Toushiro terangkat melayang. Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah, Kuchiki menarik kerah blus Rumah Sakit Toushiro. Dengan mengesampingkan ketakjuban Toushiro soal kekuatan Kuchiki, keterkejutan Toushiro menjadi berlipat ganda saat merasa sesuatu yang basah merembes ke sprei di bawahnya. Jarak wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Terlalu dekat. Sampai Toushiro bisa merasakan panasnya napas Kuchiki menyapu wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak sekali kesakitan, bakan untuk bernapas saja kelihatannya harus penuh perjuangan.

Dan ketika dahi bereka bersentuhan, Kuchiki membuka mulut. "Kumohon, maafkan aku kapten. Kumohon. Aku tak ingin lebih tersiksa dari ini." Kuchiki membawa satu-dua tetes air matanya mengalir lagi. Kemudian dia sekuat tenaga menahan agar tak meraung. Isakkan itu terdengar lebih menyakitkan daripada isakkan-isakkan yang Toushiro dengar hari ini. Tangisan Kuchiki terdengar lebih mencengkeram dadanya melebihi tangisan Hinamori atau Matsumoto. Dan wajahnya…_ fuck_ bikin Toushiro sakit kepala saja. Wajah ini mengingatkannya pada alasan mengapa Toushiro menghapus lelehan air mata Kuchiki pada malam berhujan itu.

Toushiro merasa pening melihatnya. Ia muak hingga mau muntah. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Kuchiki terlalu lama lagi. Atau ia bisa bunuh diri karena membuat gadis itu menangis. Seumur hidup Toushiro tak pernah membuat seorang gadis menangis hingga seperti kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Kenapa Kuchiki sampai seperti ini?

Kenapa harus Kuchiki?

"Enyahlah," bisik Toushiro tepat di depan Kuchiki. Mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Toushiro bisa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di bola mata Kuchiki yang besar—dan indah. Dan dengan memfokuskan seluruh tenaganya, memaksa otot-otot tangannya bekerja, persetan dengan kelumpuhan. Hal ini lebih penting. Toushiro berhasil mengangkat satu tangan kanannya. Berhenti beberapa detik di udara, bukan karena tak kuat, tpai TOushiro perlu memikirkan hal ini ratusan kali lebih dahulu. Tapi ketika Kuchiki masih memandangnya, ia tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi Kuchiki yang sudah basah, kemudian mengusapnya perlahan.

"Enyahlah, Kuchiki," Toushiro mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kumohon pergilah, agar aku bisa berpikir jernih."

Air mata kuchiki terasa panas mengenai tangannya, tapi air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir sekejam apapun kata-kata yang Toushiro tusukkan padanya. Napas gadis itu memburu, terasa sangat panas. Tapi dia diam saja.

"_Okay?_" Tanya Toushiro, berharap Kuchiki segera menghilang dari pandangannya. Berharap tindakan yang Toushiro lakukan mengindakasikan pengampunan untuknya.

"_Okay_," sahutnya. Tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati perkataanya sendiri. Toushiro terkejut ketika Kuchiki menjatuhkan tubuhnya—menerjangnya, hingga jatuh ke kasur dengan posisi Kuchiki berada diatas dadanya. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Toushiro begitu kencang hingga Toushiro tak bisa bergerak, ah, dia memang tidak bisa bergerak. Maka malam itu, Toushiro telah kalah dengan membiarkan Kuchiki memeluknya. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak bisa benar-benar marah padanya. Karena sesungguhnya, setelah tahu cerita versi Hinamori tentang Kuchiki, Toushiro sangat berterimakasih padanya.

Toushiro hanya membiarkan Kuchiki menangis di dadanya sampai gadis itu terlelap dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela besar yang ada di ruangan ini. Hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rukia bergidik, ia masihlah sangat mengantuk. Sepertinya kemarin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Ia hanya ingat terkahir kali ia minum-minum bersama Hisagi dan Renji kemudian sepertinya ada kejadian seru tapi Rukia melupakannya. Aroma harum bunga sakura dan rumput yang basah di pagi hari menyengat di hidungnya. Rukia menghirup udara banyak-banyak, namun kemudian hidungnya mencium bahu asing yang sangat kuat.

Bau maskulin yang sangat lembut terasa sangat dekat padanya. Bau itu… hangat. Kemudian bau obat-obatan kimia mulai tercium.

Rukia membuka matanya cepat.

Matanya melebar, butuh tiga detik untuk menyadari hal yang ada di depannya adalah sebuat leher—cowok. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, napasnya terhenti begitu saja melihat sebuah wajah rupawan yang tepat ada di depannya. Rukia menahan napas, melirik ke kanan-kiri mencari pertolongan. Tapi bergerak sesentipun ia takut akan membangunkan pemuda itu.

Rukia menggigiti jempolnya tangannya yang tadinya berada di atas dada orang itu, astaga. Kepalanya sakit untuk mengingat, sepertinya ia minum tak kurang dari sepuluh gelas. Rukia menggigit bibir, ini semua gara-gara Hisagi yang terus-terusan mencekokkinya sake. Dan… dan setelah ia mabuk ia hanya berjalan pergi. Kemana? Segala konfrontasinya dengan Ichigo membuatnya tak tentu arah. Maka malam itu Rukia berjalan di koridor yang sepi dan sampai ke kamar ini.

Lalu apa?

Sepertinya ada banyak tangisannya malam itu dan… dan…

"Sudah bangun?"

Rukia terlonjak hingga ototnya yang kaku menjadi sakit. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap Toushiro dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ah, ini tak lebih dekat dari jarak wajah mereka tadi malam.

"K-kapten…"

"Hm?"

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kejadian tadi malam bukanlah halusinasinya belaka. Bahkan membuahkan hasil. Tak ada nada marah maupun curiga dalam perkataan Hitsugaya. Sepertinya Rukia melakukan hal memalukan tadi malam. Bahkan wajahnya terasa lengket oleh air mata. Astaga Rukia mau mati saja menahan malu.

"Kapten, aku…"

"Minta maaf? Aku muak. Jadi kau boleh berhenti sekarang," kata Hitsugaya cepat.

Seakan benda ganjil besar yang selama ini menahan dadanya terangkat dan menghilang entah kemana. Pundaknya menjadi lebih ringan dan kata-kata Hitsugaya barusan membuat Rukia menemukan caranya bernapas dengan normal kembali.

Dan tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang.

"Apa ini? Kau tersenyum sekarang?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak! Maafkan aku kapten. Aku hanya… tidak bisa percaya. Maksudku, aku masih ingin membantumu," jawab Rukia nyaris tegang. Matanya mencoba menatap Hitsugaya. Pandangan orang itu selalu tajam dan penuh keyakinan meskipun Hitsugaya adalah orang yang seperti anak kecil.

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Ck, tentu saja. Tentu saja kau harus membantuku. Bagaimanapun juga sakit rasanya kau tusuk dengan pedang."

Rukia benar-benar tersenyum kali ini.

"Kau tidak pergi? Ichigo sedang di Sekai gate sekarang. Dia akan segera pergi, kau punya waktu lima menit," Toushiro member tahu.

Rasa sesak itu kembali menekan dadanya. Rukia mencoba tersenyum, menggeleng samar. "Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Lagipula… aku harus membantumu, bukan? Ada yang kau butuhkan, Kapten?"

Benar. Rukia bertindak tepat. Ia akan memprioritaskan hal lain ketimbang menghadapi kenyataan yang sedang berlangsung.

Hitsugaya jelas tampak heran, tapi karena Rukia terus menatapnya, ia hanya menggangguk. "Aku butuh air."

Rukia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi."

Hitsugaya nyaris tertawa kecil. Tapi orang itu membiarkan Rukia memeluknya sekali lagi.

TBC

NB: Jadi, you-know-it-all guys! Yep. Next chapter bakalan lompat waktu lagi. Terlalu canon huh? Mari kita coba memahami jalan pikiran author. Next chapter, next two year! _Again._


	4. Chapter 4

Hai! Hai!

Sori telat update. Sori chapter ini pendek (Semoga besok panjang). Sori kalau OOC. Sori kalau typo.

Ada yg bisa bantu kenapa sekarang internet positif/ gak bisa dibuka? _What the hell!_ Sekarang harus buka pake komputer lain, grr.

Nah, makasih yg udh pada review dan terus tolong kasih masukan dan tanggapan anda sekalian

Enjoy!

* * *

Salju turun bagaikan badai, memaksa Ichigo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tak kemasukan es-es halus tersebut. Tak ada matahari, ketika Ichigo mendongak tampak hanya bentangan luas awan kelabu tanpa ujung membentang di atasnya. Ichigo merapatkan syal merahnya bahkan sampai setinggi hidung. Ia bisa melihat uap keluar dari hidungnya tiap kali mencoba bernapas.

Ia berjalan menyeret kaki, menyingkar tumpukan salju yang menghalangi jalannya. Pagi ini terlalu dingin untuk sebuah hari natal. Semoga malam natal nanti tak ada satupun badai yang merusak harinya. Karena hari ini mungkin masuk hitungan hari special baginya. Mungkin.

Ichigo merasa bahunya di hantam hingga terdorong ke depan. Nyaris marah, Ichigo memelototi orang yang merangkul bahunya begitu kuat.

"Selamat natal, Ichigo!" seru Asano memeluknya erat.

Ichigo mendorong wajah Asano menjauh darinya, "Yeah, tapi natal masih besok…hentikan! Jangan beraninya kau menciumku!" seru Ichigo.

Asano melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merengut, dia memukul bahu Ichigo. "Kenapa kau sensitive sekali hari ini? Ayolah, besok natal!"

Ichigo mendengus, "Wew, besok natal. Fantastis."

Asano mengeluh, "Dasar manusia pasif! Sudah, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang nanti malam! Kita akan pesta, yeeeahh!"

Mereka meneruskan berjalan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak di atas karpet putih itu. Jalan utama kampus tertutup salju sangat tebal. Pohon-pohon tanpa daun dan tertimbun salju pada dahannya, bahkan lampu taman sengaja dihidupkan guna membantu jarak pandang setiap orang.

Ichigo merapatkan syalnya, "Oke. Setiap orang harus bersenang-senang pada malam natal bukan?" Ichigo tersenyum. Hal-hal klasik yang sangat dinantikannya. Merayakan malam natal dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Hal-hal cengeng seperti berdoa bersama dan makan kue manis serta pesta penuh suka cita adalah hal yang dinantikannya. Hebat bukan? Dalam dua tahun ini Ichigo berusaha sekeras apapun untuk beradaptasi kembali dengan dunia dongengnya. Dimana dunia penuh kedamaian dan hanya dengan sedikit—sangat, hollow yang ada dalam hidupnya. Memang awalnya terlalu datar hingga Ichigo merasa bisa mati bosan setelah perang dengan para quincy. Tapi memang apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Ia sudah berada di tempat yang tepat. Tak ada hal yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu. Tak akan pernah ada.

"Chad menelponku tadi malam, katanya keretanya tiba pagi ini. Ahh, selama dua tahun kita hanya bisa melihat wajahnya tiga bulan sekali. Kenapa sih orang itu memilih kuliah di Ibu kota?" Asano terdengar menggerutu.

Ichigo hanya bergumam pelan. Chad memilih kuliah di Tokyo, itupun Ichigo meragukan kalau orang itu sedang kuliah. Entah dapat firasat darimana tapi Ichigo yakin Chad mungkin sedang menjadi kuli atau pelayan restoran. Entahlah. Wajah dan fisiknya sangat cocok untuk hal semacam itu.

Angin bersalju berhembus kencang, membuat Asono gemetar berlebihan di sampingnya. "Brrr, hari ini sangat dingin. Tapi semoga saja nanti malam akan cerah. Please God, nanti adalah malam natal! Biarkan kami bersenang-senang layaknya seorang remaja!"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku benar-benar berharap malam nanti cerah. Semoga saja."

Asano mendekat padanya, menyenggol bahu Ichigo pelan. "Tidak biasanya kau berdoa untuk sebuah kebaikan. Hmm, kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu ya?"

Ichigo menatap lurus kedepan, dimana salju berguguran dan sesosok siluet berjalan tak jauh di depan mereka. Sosok yang tak asing.

"Kurasa itu Ishida," kata Ichigo seraya berjalan meninggalkan Asano.

"Hei! Tunggu aku! Kau mau kabur ya?" Asano terdengar penasaran. Dia berlari mengejar Ichigo yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Karena tidak mungkin Ichigo akan mengaku pada Asano bahwa dia memang benar-benar memiliki sebuah rencana.

"_Still cold_, huh?" Sapa Ichigo. Ishida melirik melewati kacamatanya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak mengerti," balas Ishida tersenyum tipis. Orang itu tak banyak berubah. Bedanya hanya sekarang dia tidak memakai kacamata kutu bukunya dan rambutnyapun dipotong cepak. Tak pernah ada yang meyangka bahwa Ishida akan bisa bertransformasi dari itik buruk rupa menjadi seekor angsa. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Ichigo dia tidak ada apa-apanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Salju tebal menutupi aspal sampai ke betis orang dewasa. Pohon-pohon yang tinggal dahannya tertutup salju. Ichigo menghela napas penuh uap. Dari kejauhan tampak siluet seseorang yang janggal. Ia menyipitkan mata ke arah sebuah lampu jalan yang bersinar redup diantara kabut salju. Berdiri seseorang yang aneh. Dan setelah mereka berada beberapa meter dari tempat wanita itu berdiri. Ichigo menyadari bahwa dia hanya sedang melihat sesosok hantu perempuan dengan wajah depresi berdiri di sana.

Ichigo mengangkat alis. Selama hampir dua tahun ia kuliah di Universitas Karakura ini, ia hafal kalau hantu perempuan itu biasanya nongkrong di depan fakultas sastra. Karena begitu seringnya Ichigo mengunjungi fakultas sastra, Ichigo yakin kalau tak pernah seharipun hantu itu absen dari fakultas sastra.

"Taliku lepas," kata Ichigo pelan. Ishida dan Asano tampaknya tak mendengar dalih itu dan berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Ichigo yang sudah pura-pura membenarkan sepatunya yang sebenarnya tidak bertali.

"Sepatumu tidak punya tali," bisik hantu perempuan itu dan Ichigo bersumpah suaranya membuat setiap orang ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dalam dan kesakitan di sana. Dulu ia pernah sempat mensucikan roh itu, tapi karena iba, ia tak jadi melakukannya.

"Memang," sahut Ichigo.

Hening. Jalan utama mulai sepi karena kelas pagi sudah dimulai lima menit lalu.

"Tumben kau di sini," kata Ichigo hati-hati. Karena entah sejak kapan, ia selalu berusaha menahan diri agar tak terlalu terobsesi dengan hal-hal supranatural macam ini. Ia tak ingin terlalu berharap mengingat dunianya sudah terputus dengan dunia roh.

Hantu itu meliriknya, wajahnya benar-benar depresi dan banyak kerutan meskipun hantu itu masih muda. "Rupanya kau selalu mengawasiku ya?"

Ichigo mendengus, "Tidak juga."

Tatapan kosong hantu itu kembali menerawang jauh, "Tentu saja. Karena kau selalu ke fakultas sastra. Sungguh hidup penuh cinta itu menyenangkan. Huh."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan datang kemari untuk mendengarkan kisah tragis hidupmu lagi. Basi tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana?"

Dan secara mengejutkan, hantu itu mulai melayang pergi. "Atmosfir ini membuat setiap hantu sepertiku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka. Lebih baik aku pergi bersembunyi sebagai tindakan antisipasi."

"Hei, tunggu! Apa maksdumu?" Tanya Ichigo yang berakhir dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin membanjiri pikirannya.

Ichigo mendongak ke atas, matanya menerawang ke jauhan seakan bisa melihat entah apa itu yang ada di atas langit. Salju berguguran dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam matanya.

Ichigo menggeleng samar, menghela napas sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya. Tembok besar bercat kuning pucat fakultas atlet sudah menantinya setelah belokan ketiga. Ichigo baru menyadari bahwa ia berjalan sendirian. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika bahunya ditubruk keras dan Ichigo hampir saja menyebut nama Asano ketika ia ingat orang itu sudah berlalu dari tadi.

"Whoa, kenapa kau tampak frustasi?" Tanya Tatsuki. Teman sejak kecilnya sekaligus teman sefakultasnya merangkul bahu Ichigo erat.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Ichigo.

Tatsuki menyenggol bahunya, dengan wajah licik ia bertanya, "Bagaimana rencananya, heh? Kau siap untuk beraksi malam ini bukan?"

Ichigo merasa pipinya agak panas, "Hentikan. Kau tidak boleh ikut campu urusanku."

"Ohoho, benarkah? Memang selama ini siapa yang mendukungmu?" Tatsuki berwajah semakin menjengkelkan.

Ichigo mendengus, "Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu nilai renangmu, _sweetheart_. Kalau tidak jangan harap bisa lulus dalam 3 setengah tahun."

Air muka Tatsuki langsung berubah dongkol, dia tahu Ichigo lebih unggul darinya hampir di segala bidang. Dia memukul bahu Ichigo keras sampai bahu Ichigo terasa berkedut. "Kau juga, lebih baik kau mengaca sekarang dan merapikan penampilan gelandanganmu itu! Kita kan pesta nanti malam," kata Tatsuki.

Ichigo mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri, "Memang apa salahnya dengan ini?" Ichigo merengut. Memang rambutnya sekarang lebih panjang beberapa senti, mengingatkannya ketika konspirasi Aizen dulu. Serta acak-acakan, entah mengapa rambutnya selalu berantakan. Tinggi tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa dikendalikannya. Ia semakin tinggi, semakin tampan dan semakin mirip gelandangan.

"Tentu saja kau harus memperhatikan penampilanmu, kau bilang malam ini—nah! Itu dia!" seru Tatsuki, ia menerikan nama seseorang hingga orang itu tak jadi masuk fakultas sastra.

"Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun!" serunya ceria seperti biasa.

Ichigo tak ikut berjalan ke arah Inoue seperti halnya yang sedang dilakukan Tatsuki. Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya ke udara dingin dan melambai seperlunya. Karena ia tahu hal-hal sepele macam itu sudah cukup membuat Inoue merasa senang. Gadis itu tak banyak berubah. Dia hanya menjadi semakin cantik dan semakin gamblang menunjukkan perasannya yang sebenarnya. Ichigo tidak menentang itu. Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah tahu bahkan sejak dari awal. Ia hanya tidak ingin menanggapinya. Karena ia suka hidup penuh petualangan serta adrenalin yang menyegarkan. Tapi belakangan ini, ia sadar ia tak bisa hidup dalam dunia fantasinya selama yang ia inginkan. Seseorang membuatnya bangun dari segala keseruan itu, menamparnya keras dengan fakta bahwa masih memiliki kehidupan yang terus berlanjut. Membuat ia akan mengambil langkah yang seharusnya sudah menjadi jalannya sejak awal.

Ia harus lebih manusiawi.

Maka setelah Ichigo melambai pada mereka berdua, ia segera berlalu. Berjalan menerobos salju yang berguguran. Memikirkan rencana panjang malam ini yang akan menjadi bukti konkritnya sebagai manusia. Manusia yang punya perasaan terhadap manusia lain.

Ichigo mengira apakah Inoue akan suka bunga malam nanti.

* * *

Suara dentingan gelas-gelas yang saling berbenturan memenuhi ruangan. Gelak tawa dan suara makanan yang dikunyah terdengar jelas di sini. Isshin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga orang itu terjungkal ke bawah. Rupanya lelucon Asano tentang celana dalam Chad membuat semua orang nyaris menangis karena tertawa.

Ichigo menyemburkan birnya, kemudian terbahak tak karuan. Entah bagaimana malam ini begitu menyenangkan. Malam ini semua terasa lucu dan tak ada beban. Jika orang lain menamakan hal ini sebagai keajaiban natal, Ichigo lebih suka menamainya keajaiban alkohol.

Suasana rumah Inoue sangat penuh dan kecerian menyebar di setiap sudut ruangan. Banyak orang fakultas lain yang tidak Ichigo kenal, dan yang paling parah adalah Isshin mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Sekarang orang yang ia sebut ayah itu sedang mencoba melakukan break-dance dan tampaknya masalah punggungnya kambuh.

"Ahahaha astaga! Bisakah kau bayangkan perasaan gadis kecil itu ketika ia melihat Chad dengan celana dalam di kepala? _Godammit_, Chad! Ngapain saja sih kau di Tokyo?" Asano masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Chad bersemu merah yang butuh kejelian untuk bisa melihatnya. Ichigo tertawa, ia menyenggol bahu Chad. "Jadi aku benar bukan soal jadi pelayan restoran?"

Chad memandangnya, "Yah tapi itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan. Aku tetap kuliah, kau tahu!"

Ichigo menyeringai, "Oke. Oke. Anggap saja aku percaya. Kau bertambah kurus sekarang, makanlah yang banyak. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu."

"Iya, Chad! Ini makanlah kue bawang yang kubuat! Kau pasti suka," tiba-tiba Inoue mendatangi kumpulan para lelaki. Gadis itu menyodorkan senampan penuh kue sebesar cangkir dengan bau yang membuat mata Ichigo berair. Ichigo nyaris tertawa lagi ketika melihat Chad dengan hati-hati memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, "Ahahaha. Bagaimana rasanya? Kau harus makan banyak," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chad yang bergetar menahan gejolak ingin muntah.

"Kau memang tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur, Inoue," ucap Ichigo sembari menatap gadis itu.

Ada sembuat merat di pipinya. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Inoue selalu saja bisa melakukan hal-hal konyol yang menghibur, dia gadis yang selalu ceria walaupun belakangan Ichigo mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sering merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki keluarga. Meskipun begitu, Inoue selalu tersenyum dan entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa membuat Ichigo ikut bersemangat.

Gadis ini begitu... baik. Begitu tepat untuknya. Untuk orang seperti Ichigo yang keras kepala dan pasif sepertinya.

"A-ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memanggilku Ichigo?"

Inoue tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya dan wajahnya semakin merah. Dia menyeibakkan rambut panjangnya salah tingkah. Hah, begitu cantik.

Suara Issin memenuhi ruangn. Dia sedang menyanyikan lagu dengn bahasa yang Ichigo tak mengerti. Mendadak ruangan sudah riuh kembali. Bau manis bir dan makanan menguar kemana-mana. Semua orang mulai bersuka cita dan berkaraoke bersama.

"Apa kau ingin keluar?" tanya Ichigo.

Inoue tampak begitu ingin, "Tapi aku belum mengeluarkan bubur wortelku?"

Ichigo tertawa, "Aku yang akan memakan semua buburmu itu."

Ichigo terperangah mendapati dirinya hanya sebuah bagian kecil dari lautan manusia yang mengelilingi alun-alun kota. Di tengah sana ada sebuah pohon natal raksasa yang dihias sedemikian rupa hingga membuat matanya silau melihat itu. Alun-alun penuh ramai dan sesak, meskipun atmosfir kegembiran dapat dirasakan walau hanya melihatnya. Salju turun dengan lembut nyaris tak terlihat, tak ada badai. Bahkan langit tampak cerah dengan bintang yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan. Alun-alun penuh sesak dengan toko yang ada di kanan-kirinya selalu ramai. Malam ini begitu indah. Begitu normal dan menyejukkan.

"Kurosaki-kun, terimakasih makanannya," kata Inoue dengan tulus. Dia menggigit kue hangatnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Apa tadi kita sudah membahas namaku? Ichigo, ingat? Dan aku senang bisa membelikanmu makanan normal," sahut Ichigo.

Inoue tertawa kecil, dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Inoue memutar badan menghadapnya, "T-tidak. Aku hanya senang malam natal ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku... aku senang aku tidak sendirian lagi ketika malam natal..." Inoue tak melanjutkan perkataanya. Matanya tampak mulai berair.

Ichigo menepuk pelan kepala Inoue, "Kau ada di sini bersamaku. Apakah itu cukup?"

Ichigo merasa akan muntah mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Astaga, sejak kapan kau jadi murahan Ichigo? Kata-kata klise semacam itu... ah, Ichigo hanya sedang berusaha menjadi manusia seutuhnya tahu. Ichigo tahu inilah hal-hal normal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Sebaliknya, Inoue tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan entah apa itu, Ichigo merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh sebuah tangan hangat. "Terimakasih ya, Ichigo-kun?"

Untuk sesaat Ichigo merasa waktu berhenti sedetik ketika Inoue tersenyum. Ichigo tahu banyak orang bilang kalau Inoue cantik, tapi ia tak benar-benar menyadarinya hingga malam ini.

"Kurasa terimakasih saja tak cukup," kata Ichigo. Ia menghela napas, "Apa kau mau...," tenggorokannya tersekat. Ichigo tidak mengira memulai sebuah hubungan akan sesusah ini. Atau sebenarnya ia sendiri yang membuatnya susah.

Inoue menatapnya, membuat Ichigo malah semakin tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya pada kondisi ini. Matanya mencari bantuan dan tak sengaja menangkap pohon natal itu yang di kerumuni banyak orang.

"Apa... kau mau ke sana? Ehm, kau tahu, kata Tatsuki di pohon itu digantungkan kertas-kertas motivasi atau semacamnya," kata Ichigo yang mengutuk perkataannya sendiri.

Tapi Inoue tersenyum, "Mungkin maksudmu harapan-harapan baik yang ingin dicapai tahun depan. Tapi, baiklah. Ayo kesana!"

Ichigo bisa kembali bernapas lega. Ia bersyukur karena sepertinya Inoue tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena sesungguhnya Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Ichigo membiarkan dirinya ikut terhanyut mengikuti arus manusia-manusia yang ada. Inoue entah sejak kapan menggenggam erat tangannya. Bagus, selangkah lebih dekat. Kurasa ini akan memudahkan rencananya.

Mereka berdiri beberapa meter dari pohon natal yang ternyata ketika dilihat dari dekat lebih menyilaukan karena terlalu indah. Memang indah, tapi terkadang hal-hal yang indah bisa menyakitimu. Matanya bisa iritasi. Tapi Inoue tampak berbinar-binar melihat pohon raksasa itu. Dia tampak seperti gadis polos yang tak pernah melihat pohon natal.

"Kau suka?" tanya Ichigo, menyiapkan hati.

"Ya! Ini indah sekali Ichigo-kun, aku tak tahu akan begini rasanya," katanya senang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Inoue menoleh kearahnya, masih mencoba menafsirkan perkataan Ichigo. "Rasanya... aku sangat bahagia. Apalagi ada kau di sini," gumam Inoue bersemu merah.

Lautan manusia mulai bergerak-gerak cepat setelah mendengar pengumuman bahwa di salah satu hiasan gantung dipohon natal adalah uang tunai. Keadaan begitu riuh. Tapi Ichigo menikmati ini. Inilah saatnya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau menjadi..." tubuhnya terdorong. Orang-orang mulai berdesakkan. Ada orang di belakangnya yang menubruknya. Ichigo berbalik dan mendapati rambut orang itu tersangkut pada tudung jaketnya.

"Maaf," kata orang itu.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Ichigo seraya membantu melepaskan rambut panjang orang itu.

"Heish, rambut sial," umpat orang itu.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, entah mengapa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Kemudian ketika rambut itu berhasil lepas, napasnya benar-benar berhenti detik itu juga. Udara menyusut seketika membuat Ichigo menahan napas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya. Karena logikanya bekerja secara mengejutkan.

Ini tidak mungkin. Mustahil.

Rukia Kuchiki juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Mata itu tidak berubah. Mata violet yang begitu ingin dilihatnya dua tahun belakangan ini. Mata yang... ini _tidak mungkin._

Ichigo masih mencoba menemukan cara bernapas yang benar ketika orang-orang bergerak kembali, memberebutkan hadiah yang digantungkan di pohon natal.

Mereka terdesak. Semua menjadi tak terkendali. Kemudian ketika Ichigo selesai menyingkirkan seorang pria yang jatuh di dekat kakinya, Rukia sudah tidak ada. Gadis itu menghilang. Hanya ada suara kembang api yang meledak di langit. Ichigo bahkan tidak tertarik melihatnya.

"Ichigo-kun?"

Lengannya ditarik, dan Ichigo harus memutar kembali tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inoue tampak heran.

Ichigo nyaris saja meneriakinya dengan pertanyaan 'Apa kau tidak melihatnya tadi?!'. Mulutnya sudah setengah terbuka, tapi kata-katanya tidak keluar. Otaknya berpacu. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha menghubung-hubungkan antara fakta dan gairah, hasilnya tetap sama.

Mustahil.

Ichigo mendengus, ia tersenyum sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar sinting," gumammnya.

"Apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Inoue.

Ichigo masih tertawa sendiri, "Gila. Sudahlah, Inoue, kurasa aku ingin pulang saja."

Inoue tampak terkejut, air mukanya berubah kecewa. Ichigo malah menjadi semakin kacau. Ini tidak benar. Semua terasa salah.

"Maafkan aku, besok kita pergi lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang," katanya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ichigo-kun? Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

Bahkan Ichigo hampir melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari. Ia menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kurasa aku harus pergi." Ia tak sampai akal melakukan itu. Ichigo hanya pergi meninggalkan Inoue, menerobos kerumanan orang yang heboh.

Ichigo berusaha mencari orang itu lagi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia masih waras. Mengira setiap perempuan yang berambut panjang adalah Rukia. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Ini semua..._fuck_. Ichigo merasa ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Lagipula ia tidak merasakan reiatsu dari Rukia. Semua ini mungkin hanya angan-angannya saja.

Ya ampun. Apa Ichigo begitu ingin melihat Rukia sampai berhalusinasi tentangnya? Tidak mungkin bukan, gadis itu ke sini begitu saja. Tidak mungkin Ichigo bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak mungkin Rukia Kuchiki secantik orang tadi. Tidak mungkin semua hal itu kembali padanya.

Benarkan? Jika pikirkan beratus kalipun ini semua masih mustahil baginya.

Ichigo mendengus, "Brengsek."

Mungkin tuan takdir sedang tertawa senang di atas sana, dia suka sekali mempermainkan nasib Ichigo. _Cih._

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo there!

Saya kembali setelah melewati_ stupid exam ever_. Hah, sori kalau chapter ini panjang. Jangan bosen bacanyanya. Sebenernya mau dijadiin dua chapter, tapi yasudahlah...

Semoga kalian bisa menerima ini. Sori buat typo yg akan banyak muncul nanti karena saya lagi males ngedit. Jangan lupa jika kalian melihat tulisan _review _dibawah nanti tinggial diklik, haha.

So, enjoy!

* * *

Udara malam tercampur dengan debu dan asap yang membuat Rukia menjadi agak sulit bernapas. Rukia bersunpho menjauh dari kekacauan, berdiri di bongkahan tembok yang paling tinggi di sini. Semua orang sedang sibuk mengadukan pedang mereka dengan hidung para menos. Bukan pemandangan yang biasa baginya, karena dua tahun belakangan ini Soul Society terkesan agak damai. Dan hari ini, entah begaimana beberapa menos dan holow-hollow yang menyebalkan bermunculan di tengah malam, memaksa para shinigami harus terjaga sepanjang malam menangani pesta yang tak diharapkan ini.

Sekilat cahaya nyaris menembus lehernya jika Rukia tidak menunduk karena kelelahan, matanya melebar setelahnya. Rasanya hidupnya akan berakhir dalam hitungan senti, ia bahkan hampir tak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rukia menoleh dan kini kilat cahaya itu berhasil menyerempet dahinya, membuat tubuhnya refleks menghindar lagi. Sesosok hollow dengan tinggi sedang bergerak cepat menuju kearahnya, Rukia nyaris tak bisa menghindar tapi hollow itu terlalu cepat. Menerjangnya dan kini makhluk itu tepat di atasnya, liurnya menetesi sebagian wajah Rukia. Mulut hollow itu terbuka lebar, ada kilatan cahaya yang siap meluncur dari sana, chaya itu begitu tak asing. Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan hollow itu, tapi tidak begitu berhasil.

Cahaya itu hampir terlepas ketika Rukia dengan memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menggerakkan zanpakutounya, menembus tenggorokan hollow itu dan membekukannya secepat yang ia bisa. Menghancurkannya.

Rukia berdiri hati-hati, napasnya masih terasa tercekat. Cahaya yang menyerangnya dari hollow tadi sudah pasti cahaya yang sama dengan panah quincy. Tapi bagaimana? Teror masa lalu ketika perang quincy kembali mengaliri darahnya.

"Awas!"

Sesuatu yang besar menubruknya, Rukia berguling terlambat. Debu memenuhi udara, mengurangi jarak pandangnya. Setelah itu ia baru menyadari kalau kakiknya tertindih tubuh menos yang tumbang. Seseorang turun ke arahnya.

"Rukia!" Renji berseru cemas.

"Sial kau Renji! Lain kali lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau membuang menos," kata Rukia jengkel. Dipotongnya menos itu sampai akhirnya kakiknya bisa lepas.

Renji membantunya berdiri, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, sepertinya patah," jawab Rukia. Kaki kanannya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ini salahku. Geez, sebenarnya dari mana datangnya sih mereka itu?" Renji menggeram.

Tapi entah mengapa, Rukia tersenyum. "Memangnya kita pernah kedatangan tamu yang benar-benar kita undang? Mereka selalu saja datang dengan cara yang mengejutkan."

Renji menunduk melihatnya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertarung total seperti ini," sahut Rukia. Ia tahu Renji juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Mungkin hampir semua shinigami merasa seperti itu, sejak koneksi dunia roh dan manusia terputus, keberadaan hollow semakin tidak jelas. Kadang mereka muncul dengan jumlah yang tidak kira-kira seperti hari ini, kadang dan lebih sering Soul Society tampak tenang. Dunia roh jadi tampak aneh.

Renji tertawa kecil, "Kau benar! Kau benar. Rasanya Zabimaru sangat haus darah belakangan ini. Aku juga," kata Renji.

"Yah, berhubung menos terakhir sudah kau kalahkan. Ayo kembali tidur, hoaam, aku ngantuk sekali," kata Rukia seraya merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung ada tarikan kuat untuk terjatuh. Renji menarik lengannya supaya berdiri. Renji menariknya mendekat, "Kau harus kugendong."

Rukia menyipitkan mata menatap Renji, "Jangan berani-beraninya."

Mereka beradu pandang sampai orang akan bisa melihat kilatan cahaya yang saling berbenturan dari mata mereka. Rukia menggeram, sampai akhirnya Renji menghela napas mengalah. Orang itu selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan Rukia. "_Okay, young lady._ Seorang Kuchiki tidak membutuhkan bantuan, benar?"

Renji melepaskan tubuhnya, dan membuat Rukia nyaris merosot kembali. Rukia berdehem tak jelas, "Setiap orang selalu membutuhkan bantuan. Bahkan Kuchiki sekalipun, pinjam sini bahumu."

Renji menatapnya sambil meringis lebar, "Dasar jual mahal."

Rukia memukul rusuknya ketika Renji mengalungkan lengan Rukia ke bahunya. Mereka berjalan melewati rumah-rumah yang hancur sebagian karena serangan dadakan tadi. Renji meneriaki shinigami-shinigami lain agar membersihkan sisa-sisa pertempuran. Semua orang tampak sibuk menghindari cairan-cairan yang disemprotkan hollow aneh tadi.

"Hei, Renji. Tadi ada hollow yang menembakkan panah quincy," kata Rukia tiba-tiba. Rukia melirik Renji, takut orang itu akan menghinanya dan mengatkan bahwa itu hanya imajinasi Rukia saja.

Renji mengangguk samar, "Aku juga tadi diserang hollow semacam itu. Kupikir aku sedang mengkhayal."

Rukia menghela napas lega mendengarnya, ia pikir ia satu-satunya orang yang tampak bodoh di sini. "Wew, kenapa bisa ya?" gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu bukan suatu kebetulan."

Mereka berdua nyaris terlonjak dengan suara berat di belakang mereka yang terdengar mengejutkan. Byakuya muncul entah dari mana. "Para quincy itu sebenarnya berusaha membangun pasukan dengan memanfaatkan hollow. Mereka membuat percobaan dengan memasukkan kekuatan spiritual mereka ke makhluk itu. Nah, tapi mereka gagal. Namun tak sepenuhnya, melihat kejadian malam ini sepertinya beberapa hollow sanggup bertahan dan memiliki kemampuan seperti quincy," Wajahnya penuh kerutan sebagai hasil kebanyakan berpikir. Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, "Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak melihatmu bertarung di sini?"

Byakuya hanya mengerahkan sedikit tenaga untuk menggerakan matanya, melirik tajam bagian bawah Rukia yang pincang. "Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" tanyanya pelan, dan dengan sengaja melirik Renji setelah itu.

Renji tampak sedikit panik ketika membela diri, "Dia kejatuhan menos. Oke, itu adalah salahku. Maafkan aku, kapten. Aku akan menjadi kakinya selama yang dia inginkan!"

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Jangan berlebihan. Ini mukan masalah besar. Yang masalah itu adalah wajahmu, kak."

Byakuya menghela napas samar, "Ada rapat dadakan. Karena itu tak ada satupun kapten yang membantu kalian di sini."

Rukia mengangguk, "Lagipula kami saja sudah cukup untuk membereskan masalah ini. Memangnya rapat apa itu?"

Byakuya menggeleng, dia menyunggingkan senyum yang menyimpan banyak arti. Rukia membenci senyum itu. Seakan Byakuya memiliki rahasia yang Rukia tidak tahu. Rukia merengut menatap kakaknya. "Apa kami boleh tahu apa itu?" tanyanya implisit.

Byakuya tersenyum, "Kalian akan tahu. Besok adalah hari besar. Lebih baik kau benarkan dulu kakimu yang patah itu." Byakuya menyentuh pipinya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku benci ketika dia seperti itu," komentar Renji menyipitkan mata pada tempat Byakuya pergi.

"Yeah," sahut Rukia singkat. "Ayo kita cari tahu."

"Whoa, jangan terlalu bernafsu seperti itu. Kau harus ikuti saran kakakmu itu dulu, kita benarkan kakimu."

Mereka tiba di divisi empat yang ternyata agak ramai. Ternyata serangan hollow barusan menimbulkan banyak shinigami yang ke tempat ini. Beberapa shinigami bahkan berada di lobi karena belum mendapat perawatan medis. Renji dan Rukia menghampiri Hisagi yang sedang berada di posisi duduk di atas lantai pojok.

"Matamu kenapa?" tanya Renji ketika mereka bisa melihat Hisagi memegang mata kanannya yang tampaknya mengalir darah dari sana.

"Yeah, begitulah. Hollow brengsek tadi dengan ajaibnya menembakkan panah quincy dan kena mataku," jawab Hisagi menggeram.

"Ya, kau harus dengar penjelasannya dari kapten Byakuya," kata Renji.

"Apa matamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia.

Hisagi mendongak untuk menatpanya, dia tersenyum. "Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Menyakitkan. Kurasa kita harus pergi bersama," ucap Rukia.

"Yeah."

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor yang masih ramai. Aktivitas divisi empat tidak pernah mati. Seseorang dari divisi ini menyuruh mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang masih kosong. Hisagi bersikeras bahwa shinigami itu harus mengobati kaki Rukia terlebih dahulu, dan keberadaan Renji sama sekali tidak membantu. Padahal Rukia sudah bisa melihat darah yang mengalir lebih banyak di mata Hisagi.

"God, Rukia. Berhentilah keras kepala," kata Renji.

"Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri..."

"Ayolah, Kuchiki," kata Hisagi dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak suka di serang seperti ini," kata Rukia mengulum bibir.

"Nah, mengalahkan kali ini. Agar mataku cepat di sembuhkan," kata Hisagi tampak serius.

Rukia menghela napas, menggeleng pelan. "Okee, ayo kita lakukan ini. Aku tidak suka soal tulang-menulang."

Rukia nyaris menggigit lengan Renji saking sakitnya, ketika shinigami itu memaksa kembali tulang Rukia ke posisi sebenarnya. Kemudian setelah proses menyakitkan itu selesai, Rukia bisa kembali berdiri. Tapi masih sulit berjalan. Renji membantunya keluar ruangan, menunggu Hisagi memperbaiki matanya. Ketika di koridor, tak sengaja Rangiku melintas di dekat mereka.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! Abarai-kun!" seru Rangiku tampak senang melihat mereka.

Rukia tersenyum, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Rangiku?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kalian terluka? Maaf aku tidak di sana, aku menemani kapten dari tadi," kata Rangiku sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya minta maaf.

"Kenapa dengan kapten Hitsugaya?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia pingsan saat rapat dadakan tadi. Sekarang dia di ruangan favoritnya di divisi empat," jawab Rangiku sambil tersenyum. "Apa Hisagi terluka?"

"Yeah, matanya bermasalah. Mungkin saat ini hampir selesai," jawab Renji. Sedangkan Rukia masih menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Pikirannya berkecamuk, kenapa Hitsugaya tidak memberitahunya seperti biasa? Kenapa dia pingsan tiba-tiba?

Bahunya di tepuk Renji, "Kau bisa pergi. Aku dan Matsumoto yang akan menemani Hisagi."

Rukia menatap Renji menyanyakan apakah dia serius. Renji memutar bola matanya, tapi dia mengangguk membuat Rukia memantabkan diri untuk pergi.

"Wah, wah. Sejak kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa, Renji?" Rangiku menyodok-nyodok dada Renji.

"Heish," wajah Renji memerah. "Kau lihat wajahnya tadi, setiap terjadi apa-apa pada kaptenmu. Cih, kalau kapten Hitsugaya tersedak, aku bertaruh Rukia juga akan berlari menolongnya."

Rangiku tertawa keras, "Hahaha. Tenang saja, kau masih memiliki satu kelebihan jika dibandingkan kapten kok."

Renji melirik Rangiku, "Yeah? Tentu saja aku lebih hebat darinya."

"Kau benar. Satu-satunya kelebihanmu, kau lebih tinggi dari kapten."

Renji dongkol dan segera masuk ke ruangan Hisagi meninggalkan Rangiku yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Rukia menggeser pintu setelah pintu itu menerima reiatsunya. Seperti biasa, meskipun sudah lama sekali Rukia tidak masuk ke ruangan ini, ia selalu di sambut angin malam yang menyegarkan menerpa wajahnya. Jendela besar di ruangan itu selalu terbuka. Bau tanah yang basah dan embun di dini hari tercium hidungnya.

Rukia menghela napas, ia sekaan terdorong melewati beberapa waktu. Ketika dia mempertaruhkan harga dirinya demi mendapat pengampunan Hitsugaya. Bahkan masa-masa setelah Hitsugaya memaafkannya. Ruangan ini bahkan identik dengan mereka berdua. Ruangan ini terlalu menyimpan banyak kenangan perjuangan Rukia menjaga Hitsugaya tetap hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rukia menoleh melihat Hitsugaya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya dan wajahnya basah oleh air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang Rukia.

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Aku tidak suka hobimu yang mengulang perkataan orang lain."

Rukia tersenyum, "Sama." Dia mengikuti Hitsugaya yang segera duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Ada apa denganmu, kapten? Kau pingsan dan..."

"Cukup," tukas Hitsugaya. "Aku hanya salah makan. Sekarang aku baik-baik saja," Hitsugaya menimpali.

Rukia mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan Hitsugaya. Ia mencoba membaca wajah Hitsugaya yang tak pernah berhasil ia lakukan. "Kapten, aku serius."

"Sama," Hitsugaya tersenyum.

Rukia menghela napas, ia mengamati Hitsugaya seksama. Tak banyak yang berubah dari sifat Hitsugaya. Orang itu hanya secara mengejutkan tumubh tinggi beberapa senti, rambut peraknya memanjang tak beraturan, dan dia menjadi lebih tampan. Hitsugaya sudah tidak mengutuk Rukia seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak. Dia sekarang membutuhkan Rukia. Dia selalu membutuhkan Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri memang selalu siap untuk Hitsugaya. Dia telah bersumpah melakukan apapun untuk menebus dosanya yang telah membunuh Hitsugaya dulu. Membuat orang itu lumpuh sementara. Rukia akan selalu ada untuknya. Ia ingin selalu ada. Tapi malam ini, Hitsugaya bahkan tidak memberitahunya kalau dia pingsan.

"Kenapa kau cemberut?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, "Sepertinya kau sudah mandiri sekarang, kapten."

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis, ia menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Salah. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Okay?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, angin malam berhembus melewati ruangan, dinginnya menusuk tulang. Tapi Rukia menyukai ini. Matanya dan mata Hitsugaya bertatapan begitu lama. Mata tosca itu selalu sukses membuat Rukia mengikuti permintaan sang pemiliknya.

"Okay?" Ulang Hitsugaya.

"Okay," Rukia nyaris berbisik.

Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu bantu aku memotong rambutku," ujar Hitsugaya.

Rukia mengangguk, ia mengambil pisau yang ada di atas meja. Ia kembali berdiri di depan Hitsugaya, kemudian mulai memotong rambut panjang orang itu. Rukia sebenarnya agak bingung harus bagaimana. Maka Hitsugaya yang bergerak mendekat, wajahnya tepat di dada Rukia. Wajah Rukia bersemu merah sembari mulai memotong rambut Hitsugaya yang basah.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Patah. Tapi sudah diobati tadi," jawab Rukia cepat. Posisi ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

Tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepala Hitsugaya. Jari-jarinya menyusup di antara rambut itu, memangkasnya perlahan menjadi cepak. Rukia melanjutkan memotong rambut depan Hitsugaya, dia menyibakkan rambut itu dari dahi Hitsugaya. Matanya dengan mudah bisa menelusuri tiap senti wajah Hitsugaya. Rukia nyaris terhipnotis kalau saja ia tak kembali fokus pada aktivitas memotong rambut ini.

"Nah, kau tampan lagi, kapten," kata Rukia seraya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kau ingin aku berikan permen?" tambah Rukia.

Otot dahi Hitsugaya tampak berkedut. Rukia tahu Hitsugaya tidak suka—benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dengan alasan itulah Rukia suka sekali menggodanya.

"Permenmu yang kemarin masih ada," balas Hitsugaya tersenyum.

Rukia tertawa kecil, tangannya memainkan pisau denga lihai. "Kurasa aku harus memotong rambutku juga, rasanya panas punya rambut panjang."

"Jangan," kata Hitsugaya cepat. Rukia menunduk untuk menatapnya, tangan Hitsugaya bergerak mencapai ujung rambut Rukia yan terurai. Menariknya perlahan, "Kau lebih cantik seperti ini."

Rukia berusaha keras menahan warna merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Dia berdehem keras, berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Rukia mengangkat bahu. Dia berjalan menjauh dari ranjang, menaruh kembali pisau itu ke atas meja yang dilapisi debu. Rukia bergerak ke dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya, rasanya begitu menyegarkan.

"Whoa, apa itu di dahimu?"

Rukia mendongak, jarinya mengusap darah yan mengalir di dahinya. Ia bahkan lupa kapan ia mendapat luka itu.

Hitsugaya berdiri di belakangnya, memutar bahu Rukia dengan paksa agara menghdapnya. Entah dari mana orang itu sudah mendapat saleb obat di jarinya. Perlahan, menyibakkan rambut Rukia dari dahi kemudian mengoleskan saleb itu ke lukanya. Rasanya perih sekaligus ada sensasi dingin dirasakannya.

Rukia mengerling wajah Hisugaya ketika sedang mengoleskan obat itu, rasanya masih agak asing mengetahui fakta bahwa Hitsugaya sudah lebih tinggi dari Rukia beberapa senti. Rasanya aneh, orang yang selama ini Rukia urus bahkan hal sepele apapun itu, kini merawatnya.

Hitsugaya sadar dan menangkap kontak mata Rukia. Rukia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih belum memiliki keberanian penuh menatap mata Hitsugaya lama-lama. Rasa bersalah atas kejadian dua tahun lalu memaksanya agar tak terlalu bertindak terlalu jauh melewati batasnya.

"Mm, kakakku bilang kalian ada rapat dadakan tadi. Dia agak pelit soal kejadian-kejadian besar yang kami tidak tahu. Apa yang kau tahu, kapten?" tanya Rukia bersemangat.

Hitsugaya mengendikkan bahunya cepat, "Besok adalah hari besar."

Rukia menghela napas panjang, "Kata-kata yang sama yang keluar dari mulut kakakku."

"Maka hanya itu yang perlu kau pedulikan," sahut Hitsugaya menahan napas.

Rukia bertanya-tanya apakah ia salah berkata. Hitsugaya tampak tidak nyaman, ada sesuatu yang menggangunya dan apapun itu dia tak ingin Rukia mengetahuinya.

"Ayolah, kapten. Aku juga berhak tahu, apapun yang ada di rapat sudah seharusnya disampaikan pada shinigami di bawah kapten. Kau ingat perturan itu?" Rukia bernada memohon.

Hitsugaya menyuggingkan senyum tipis, "Terkadang aku tidak suka kepintaranmu kau masukkan dalam drama kita."

Rukia mengulum bibir. Ia sudah hampir menyerah mengorek berita ketika ia sadar Hitsugaya masih menatapnya secara intens. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak ingin," balas Rukia bohong.

"Besok koneksi antara dunia roh dan dunia manusia akan kembali terhubung. Sudah diperhitungkan secara akurat dan itu adalah besok. Serangan hollow tadi sebagai pembukanya."

Rukia tidak bernapas satu detik, pikirannya mencoba mencerna pernyataan barusan. Dua detik, Rukia memandang Hitsugaya mencoba mencari tanda-tanda bahwa orang itu mungkin hanya bercanda. Tapi kerutan di dahi Hitsugaya mengantarkannya pada kebingungan yang melanda. Ini serius. Well, dua dunia akan berkoneksi lagi. Lalu apa? Bukankah sudah biasa hal seperti ini terjadi?

Rukia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan respon. "Wew, kejutan."

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Ya. Ya. Tentu saja, kita akan bisa kembali bekerja seperti sedia kala," tambah Rukia mencoba tersenyum. Benar. Pikirkan saja hal-hal normal yang akan terjadi. Bertarung di dunia manusia lagi, mengaati manusia-manusia bodoh melakukan hal-hal bodoh juga, bertemu teman-teman manusianya. Bertemu Ichigo. Ah, Rukia menantikan hal itu. Ichigo hanya sebagian kecil dari hal-hal yang Rukia rindukan di dunia manusia yang penuh ceria itu. Benar?

"Kita bisa bertemu Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Kira-kira seperti apa kehidupannya sekarang," Hitsugaya bergumam.

Rukia mendengus, ia bisa membayangkan Ichigo yang mungkin akan menyerupai seorang gembel. Hidup seenaknya, karena dia tipe orang yang tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Mungkin sekarang orang itu menjalani hidup yang normal. Yah, tentu saja. Itu sudah takdirnya. Kehadiran Rukia dan shinigam-shinigami lain hanyalah pemanis sementara. Tidak masalah. Sejak awal seperti itu.

"Kau senang?"

Rukia masih melamun ketika dagunya diangkat oleh sebuah tangan. Hitsugaya memaksa wajahnya menghadapnya. Rukia memebelalakkan mata. Jarak antara mereka terlalu dekat. Bahkan Rukia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di bola mata Hitsugaya.

"Ya, kita akan mengunjungi manusia-manusia itu seperti biasa. Tak banyak yang berubah," ucap Rukia.

Mata Hitsugaya bergerak menelusuri wajah Rukia, "Kau yakin?"

Rukia menyipitkan mata tidak mengerti, "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

Rukia bisa berasakan Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas berat, menyapu wajahnya. "Kau... milikku. Kau tahu itu, Kuchiki?"

Jantungnya berdegup lebh kencang. Rukia merasa agak susah bernapas. "Aku tahu," Rukia nyaris berbisik. Ia menggerakan matanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari hal yang sedang di hadapinya.

Hitsugaya mendesaknya ke jendela. Rukia nyaris terjungkal keluar ketika punggungnya tak menemukan sandaran karena jendela itu terbuka. Angin berhembus. Kali ini lebih pelan. Rasa dingin menguar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Kapten, apa yang kau lalukan?" tanya Rukia nyaris bergetar. Brengsek, jangan biarkan Hitsugaya merasakan kegugupanmu. Hitsugaya memang selalu bersama Rukia. Kedekatan bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Hitsugaya tak pernah melewati batasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan sesuatu, apa kau takut?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara berat.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Tidak. Hitsugaya pasti hanya sedang bercanda. "Apa yang ingin kau tegaskan? Kau tidak butuh permen lagi?" Rukia mencoba tersenyum, mengangkat dagunya menantang.

Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Menegaskan tentangmu."

"Tentangku?"

Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya, "Uh-uh. Jangan menantangku, Kuchiki."

"Benarkah?"

Kedua ujung bibir Hitsugaya terangkat, "Kau yang minta."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya. Hitsugaya mencium bibirnya. Bibir itu menekan bibir Rukia pelan beberapa saat, kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan.

"Kapten, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia di sela Hitsugaya tak memberikan kesempatan untuknya mengambil lebih dari satu detik untuk bernapas. Rukia memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya dibuat kalut oleh gerakan bibir Hitsugaya yang teratur. Napas mereka memburu dan terasa panas. Setelah beberapa lama hal absurd itu terjadi, Hitsugaya menarik diri untuk bernapas.

Tidak. Rukia bahkan tidak berani berpikir. Jangan berpikir dahulu. Hitsugaya tak pernah sampai melakukan hal ini. Rukia masih mencoba menemukan cara yang benar untuk bernapas, napas mereka saling berbenturan, menghasilkan rasa panas yang ganjil.

"Kapten," Rukia nyaris mendesah.

Hitsugaya masih memejamkan matanya, mengatur kembali napas beratnya itu. Tangannya terangkat keudara, kemudian menyentuh pipinya, menariknya mendekat untuk kedua kalinya. Bibir mereka bertemu sekali lagi. Kali ini Hitsugaya seperti kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Bibirnya menekan kuat bibir Rukia, melumatnya, menggigit, menjelajah. Rukia merasa punggungnya di tarik lebih dekat oleh tangan Hitsugaya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dadanya. Ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, memaksa jantungnya memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh lebih cepat, hingga mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dia mungkin akan ikut terhanyut dalam permainan ini.

"Hitsugaya," Rukia bersuara parau.

Seketika itu juga Hitsugaya menarik wajahnya menjauh, matanya menatap Rukia penuh menuntut. "Katakan lagi namaku, Kuchiki."

Rukia menunduk, "Kapten."

Meski Rukia menyukai rasanya bibir Hitsugaya, tapi akal sehatnya menolak keras tindakannya. Ini gila. Jadi Rukia hanya menunjukkan pertahanan terbaiknya malam ini, meski dia tahu mereka berdua saling membutuhkan.

Karena hanya ada keheningan yang janggal di udara, Rukia mencoba mengerling Hitsugaya. Orang itu sedang mengelap bibirnya sendiri denga jempol tangannya. Rukia tidak bisa menebak apakah ia salah lihat ketika mendapati wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Merah padam.

Ya ampun. Dia masih bisa bersikap manis di depan Rukia saat ini. Membuat wajah Rukia ikut terbakar.

"Okee," Hitsugaya membuang napas.

Dia menggigit bibir menatap Rukia, "Aku akan menemuimu besok ketika sekai gate di buka."

Bahkan urusan dunia manusia terasa tidak penting lagi sekarang. Rukia sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Oke," sahut Rukia.

Hitsugaya pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun._ God_, terimakasih dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Karena sesungguhnya Rukia pasti akan tampak bego di depannya. Rukia hanya dibuat bingung. Hitsugaya selalu membutuhkannya. Rukia adalah miliknya. Teori itu entah sejak kapan tercipta, yang jelas Rukia sudah menanamkan kuat hal itu pada dirinya. Jadi, mungkin tindakan Hitsugaya barusan hanyalah didasari dengan dalih kepemilikan bukan? Rukia hanya bisa berharap.

* * *

Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasa. Membawa serta debu dan daun kering melewati sekumpulan shinigami yang berdiri di dekat sekai gate. Ketika gerbang raksasa itu di buka, tak ada lagi badai kacau di dalamnya sama seperti ketika koneksi antar dua dunia rusak. Sekarang hanya tampak cahaya putih menyilaukan dari dalam gerbang. Menarik setiap orang yang hanya sekedar lewat untuk melihat.

Halaman sekai gate sangat ramai dan penuh sesak. Penjagaan diperketat. Rukia harus mendesak bahu-bahu dan menerobos keluar kerumunan dan sampailah pada ruang terbuka. Rukia menghela napas lelah, ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Tindakan Hitsugaya, dunia manusia, teman-temannya. Ichigo. Hal-hal brengek yang cukup membuat kepalanya pening semalaman.

Bahunya di tubruk keras, Rangiku menubruknya dengan dadanya seperti biasa. Tak berapa lama kemudian Rukia sudah di kerumuni para wakil kapten.

"Tidak bisa dipecaya! Kita akan ke dunia manusia lagi. Aku sangat bersemangat sampai ingin mencium kepala Ikkaku!" seru Rangiku dengan senyum lebar. Dan orang itu benar-benar melakukannya, mendundang gelak tawa semua orang. Rukia terkekeh keras, dia suka atmosfir ini. Semua orang tampak menanti dan menginginkan segera berkunjung ke dunia manusia. Begitu juga Rukia. Well, dia hanya mengikuti arus keceriaan yang ada. Tapi tak bisa disangkal ia sangat ingin melihat Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

Wajah semua orang tampak bersemangat dan terdapat secercah kesenangan di sana. Bahkan Rukia bisa melihat Renji meringis sepanjang pagi.

"Perhatian semuanya! _Ladies dan gentleman!"_ suara Kyoraku memenuhi udara. Semua orang bergerak menghadapnya. Orang itu berdiri tepat di depan sekai gate.

"Apakah kalian bersemangat hari ini? Ah, kau bahkan bisa melihat senyum Rangiku-san membelah wajahnya. Nah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi di dunia manusia. Kemungkinan terbesar hollow di sana lebih banyak. Atau apapun itu, aku percaya kalian bisa menghadapinya. Demi tercapainya kesetaraan dan kedamaian antar dunia, kuserahkan tugas ini di pundak kalian. Bertugaslah seperti biasa, seperti dahulu. Aku percaya pada kalian," Kyoraku tersenyum. Semua orang bersorak merespon. Dan ketika sekai gate di buka, Rukia hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat ketika adrenalin itu memenuhi tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Waaaa! Lihatlah sekeliling kalian!" seru Rangiku kegirangan.

Seluruh tempat Karakura tertutup salju yang tebal. Semua tampak berwarna putih dan sangat indah. Rukia menghirup udara banyak-banyak, ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya bernapas dengan udara di dunia manusia, meskipun rasanya sama saja. Mereka tiba ketika langit sudah gelap. Namun langit begitu cerah, menyuguhkan pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat di Soul Society. Bintang-bintang tampak begitu banyak, bulan, dan udara serta atmosfir ini begitu berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hari ini begitu lain.

"Tahu begini, aku bawa jubah!" Renji tampak protes pada dirinya sendiri.

Byakuya berjalan melewatinya dengan tenang, seakan ingin mengejek Renji secara non verbal. Renji tampak terkejut, menahan malu dan kemudian berpura-pura berjalan tegas meskipun dengan jelas giginya saling berbenturan bergemelatuk.

Mereka berdiri di gedung tertinggi di kota ini. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya, tak banyak yang berubah di kota ini. Hanya saja ia merasa heran mengapa Karakura tampak begitu gemerlap malam ini. Lampu warna-warni nyaris memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Suara lonceng berdentangan terdengar samar-samar agak jauh. Kota ini seakan baru memulai aktivitas yang sebenarnya. Bahkan yang paling aneh ketika Rukia bisa melihat di pohon dililitkan lampu yang begitu indah. Memangnya di sini kelebihan pasokan listrik?

"Brrr, aku suka sekaligus benci salju," kata seseorang di sampingnya. Hisagi tampak menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

Rukia tersenyum, "Aku sangat suka salju. Matamu sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia.

Hisagi mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja. Terimaksih sudah menanyakannya."

"Ini indah sekali," komentar Hinamori di sampingnya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Hinamori.

"Elemenku es, kau lupa?" tanya Rukia bernada bangga.

Hinamori tertawa kecil, gadis itu tampak sangat manis dan baik. Karena dia memang seperti itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian? Shiro-chan tak banyak bicara hari ini."

Rukia berusaha setengah mati menahan semburat merah di pipinya, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada masalah."

Byakuya berseru kalau mereka segera berangkat. Dia berpidato yang memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Byakuya menekankan bahwa mereka harus menyembunyikan reiatsu mereka. Selama dua tahun belakangan ini, Kyoraku menemukan inovasi baru demi memudahkan agar keberadaan mereka tak diketahui musuh. Menelusuri kota, menemukan masalah, kemudian membereskannya. Rencana yang sederhana. Kelihatannya.

Mereka mulai bershunpo pergi, Rukia sengaja bergeak lambat. Menyamai kecepatannya dengan Hitsugaya.

"Kau kedinginan, kapten?" karena sekuat apapapun keinginan Rukia untuk tidak bicara dengan Hitsugaya akhir-akhir ini, ia tak bisa menahan pertanyaan khawatir meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Hitsugaya meliriknya, "Elemenku es, ingat?"

Rukia mendengus sambil tertawa ganjil. Yah, sepertinya semua akan berjalan normal. Semoga.

"Astaga ternyata kita tiba di hari natal!" Yumichika berseru begitu keras di tambah teriakan bersemangat Yachiru sungguh memekakkan telinga.

Renji tampak mengorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuk, "Nata—apa?"

"Natal! Bukankah itu hebat?" Yumichika masih berbinar-binar.

Mereka sedang berjalan mengikuti arus manusia yang bergerak secara teratur di alaun-alun kota. Di sini luar biasa ramai. Entah ada keperluan apa di sini, seakan seluruh isi kota berkumpul di alun-alun memenuhi jalan. Rukia bisa melihat sebuah pohon raksasa dengan lampu serta hiasan yanng menyilaukan mata. Mereka sudah berada di dalam bentuk tubuh pengganti, karena sebagian dari mereka bertugas mencari hollow dan roh jahat. Hanya tinggal tersisa Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Yachiru, Rangiku, dan Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha, Ikkaku akan menyesal tidak melihat ini semua," kata Yumichika angkuh.

"Memangnya natal itu apa sih?" tanya Rangiku begitu ingin tahu. Dia sudah bertransformasi dengan mantel bulu berwarna putih yang seksi. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri hanya mengenakan jaket putih serta syal merah jambu yang dibelikan Baykuya.

"Itu adalah hari raya di sini! Pokoknya hari dimana ada hadiah gratis dari orang sinting berjenggot yang diberi nama Santa dan banyak makanan gratis! Semua orang berkumpul di sini," kata Yumichika panjang lebar.

Rukia mengangkat alis, "Untuk apa orang berjenggot itu memberikan hadiah secara Cuma-Cuma?"

"Siapa peduli, dia sinting. Yang penting kita bisa menikmati hal ajaib ini, Kuchiki!"

"Hahahaha, aku suka cara kerja manusia-manusia ini! Mereka terlalu menikmati hidup mereka tanpa perlu menghkawatirkan hollow tepat di depan hidung mereka sendiri," kata Renji tertawa.

"Aaaaargh! Lihat benda itu sungguh menakjubkan!" seru Rangiku memotong percakapan mereka. "Ayo, kesana Kuchiki!" Rangiku berteriak melihat benda-benda yang dipajang di depan etalase kaca sebuah toko. Dia menggaet lengan Rukia dan menariknya memisahkan diri dari gerombolan. Pernak-pernik cantik ini tak sanggup dilihat mata Rukia lama-lama. Ini terlalu manis dan lucu. Rukia mencoba keluar dari toko, menghirup udara bebas, uap keluar nari mulutnya tiap kali mencoba bernapas. Rukia terlalu bersemangat untuk ini. Ia harus fokus. Keberadaan mereka di sini bukan untuk bermain-main.

Ketika Rukia menoleh ke arah kerumunan yang sangat ramai di dekat pohon raksasa, Rukia baru menyadari di pohon itu digantungkan juga boneka-boneka yang membuat matanya nyaris berbinar. Hanya satu yang berkutat dipikirannya, bagaimana para manusia mendapat ide seperti itu? Fantastis. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, ia hanya ingin melihat pohon itu secara dekat. Mencoba melawan orang-orang yang penuh sesak, dan ia gagal. Rukia hanya mengikuti arus manusia yang mengantarkannya sampai di depan pohon. Rukia bahkan harus memejamkan matanya saat pertama kali mencoba menatap pohon itu dari jarak beberapa meter di depannya. Benda ini begitu indah.

Ketika Rukia mencoba meraih salah satu boneka kelinci yang berwarna putih di salah satu dahan pohon itu, tiba-tiba orang-orang mulai bergerak tanpa kendali. Mereka berdesakkan yang disebabkan oleh pengumuman dari seseorang yang bahkan Rukia tidak dengar.

"Hei, awas kakimu!" Rukia nyaris melotot pada sepasang kekasih yang masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa ketika ratusan orang mendesak mereka demi mencapai pohon.

Grr, Rukia tidak akan menyerah. Dia mendorong beberapa kepala untuk menyingkirkan mereka, ia hampir berhasil menyentuh pagar pembatas dari seutas tali ketika keadaan semakin kacau.

Rukia terdorong ke samping, nyaris jatuh. Untunglah kepalanya menabrak sesuatu, membuat tubuhnya seimbang kembali. Namun, rambutnya terasa ditarik. Ia meringis ketika menyadari, rambutnya tersangkut sesuatu.

"Maaf," ujar Rukia sembari mencoba mengurai rambutnya dari tudung jaket seseorang.

"Biar kubantu," kata orang itu.

"Heish, rambut sial," Rukia mengumpat. Tangan orang itu berhenti bergerak untuk membantu. Rukia tidak begitu peduli, ketika ia berhasil melepas rambutnya ia bisa bernapas lega.

Tapi detik itu waktu terasa berhenti mendadak ketika Rukia mengangkat wajah. Jantungnya serasa berhenti sebentar, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan detakkan yang luar biasa kencang. Matanya melebar. Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri tepat di depannya. Bagaimana... bisa? Mengapa Rukia tak menyadari keberadaan reiatsu orang itu? Ah, mungkin karen terlalu banyak manusia di sini. Nah, Rukia masih mencoba cara berpikir positif lagi. Ia tak bisa berpikir macam-macam saat ini.

Arus manusia kembali bergerak cepat. Tubuhnya di desak kembali. Ichigo tampak sedang membungkuk untuk melakukan sesuatu dan dalam kesempatan itu Rukia mencoba menerobos arus dan mencoba keluar dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Rukia terangah-engah di tengah salju yang berguguran. Tanpa sadar ia berlari tadi. Rukia menejedukkan keningnya ke atas kulit pohon yang dingin beberapa kali. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa lari? Terakhir kali Rukia bertemu Ichigo ketika ia menusukkan zanpakutounya untuk kedua kali menembus dada orang itu. Pertemuan itu begitu original. Karena seperti itulah mereka biasanya.

Tidak. Mungkin karena pertemuan mereka kali ini tidak direncanakan. Terlalu mendadak. Rukia bahkan sangat terkejut tadi. Tindakan melarikan dirinya, begitu memalukan. Atau mungkin ia melarikan diri karena tak bisa menahan luapan rasa rindu yang ada di pikirannya.

Rukia mengutuk diri sambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia menggigit-gigit jempolnya, berusaha berpikir secara rasional apa yang sebenarnya barusan terjadi. Tapi pikirannya melayang kembali ke wajah Ichigo tadi. Cowok itu tak berubah. Rambutnya, posturnya, wajahnya—mungkin berkembang lebih baik. Rambutnya persis seperti yang Rukia imajinasikan selama ini. Berantakan.

Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia mendongak dan melihat Rangiku sudah kembali bersama yang lain. Rukia mengambil napas dalam. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai belanja?" tanya Rukia kembali berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terkena salju.

"Ya! Aku membeli banyak dress dan—astaga! Dari mana saja sih kamu?" Rangiku tampak mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rukia.

Rukia tertawa sekenanya, "Aku hanya penasaran dengan pohon besar itu."

"Rukia, kau harus coba benda ini," kata Renji menghampirinya. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman.

"Ini soda, Renji. Sepertinya dulu aku pernah memberitahumu," jawab Rukia meremehkan.

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu... ahh, aku suka gelembung-gelembung itu ketika melewati tenggorokanku!" kata Renji senang dan membagi kaleng sodanya dengan Yumichika.

Rukia menggigit bibir, ia tak bicara meskipun ia ingin sekali memberitahu tentang Ichigo. Ketika pergulatan batin itu hampir mencapai final, Hitsugaya membuka mulut.

"Kurasa Ichigo Kurosaki dan temannya ada di sini."

Renji berhenti berlari mengejar Yachiru yang mengerjainya. Semuanya menjadi hening sejenak. Rukia memandang Hitsugaya penuh tanya.

Renji memejamkan matanya tampak mencoba berkonsentrasi, dahinya berkerut. Kemudian membuka mata cepat, "Kau benar! Dia ada disini!" seru Renji.

"Ayo kita menemuinya, sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak melihat Ichigo!" Rangiku tampak sangat bersemangat.

Rukia tak mempunyai pilihan selain megangguk. Kali ini ia akan bersikap senormalnya. Karena seperti itulah seharusnya pertemuan-kembali-Ichigo-Rukia. Tindakan cengeng seperti melarikan diri tadi yang dilakukannya merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

Ichigo duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di pinggir alun-alun. Pohon yang tertutup salju di atasnya, terkadang menjatuhkan bongkahan salju tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli. Toh, lumayan untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepalanya.

Meski berusaha bersikap sekasual mungkin malam ini, rasanya tak bisa dilakukan. Pikirannya masih gelisah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa pulang karena rasa bersalah meninggalkan Inoue menariknya kuat-kuat untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Ichigo menghembuskan napas panjang. Malam ini terlalu gila untuk sebuah malam natal.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo memejamkan mata. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara Renji. Terdengar agak asing baginya sekarang.

"Hei, jeruk!"

Ichigo mengangkat wajah. Cemoohan itu terdengar begitu nyata. Ia melihat sekumpulan orang yang lebih absurd lagi mendatanginya. Detik berikutnya, Renji menarik tubuhnya dan membantingnya ke tanah.

_Apa—_

Ketika Ichigo kembali berdiri ia mendapati pipinya di tendang keras oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya kembali tersungkur dengan wajah menghantam salju.

"Lama tak berjumpa Ichigo!"

Ichigo bergerak menoleh, matanya melebar melihat Rukia berdiri dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada. Mulutnya hampir menganga. Jadi ia tidak mengkhayal. Jadi Ichigo sama sekali tidak sinting. Ini nyata.

Ichigo berdiri cepat, masih tak bisa membendung keterkejutan yang menguasai tubuhnya. Masih dengan mulut menganga, ia memeriksa satu-persatu orang yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

"Kalian kembali?" tanya Ichigo hampir tersekat.

Renji merangkul bahunya hingga terdorong ke depan. "Tentu saja kami kembali! Memang siapa penjaga perdamaian dari roh-roh hina itu!"

Ichigo melepaskan lengan Renji, "Whoa. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu," Ichigo bergerak mundur.

Memastikan sekali lagi bahwa hal ini nyata. Rangiku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Renji, Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Matanya berhenti pada Rukia. Gadis itu kembali. Ichigo bisa melihat gadis itu secara utuh. Dia... tampak banyak berubah. Rambut hitamnya kini sudah mencapai punggung. Dia...beda. cantik—apa yang kau pikirkan Ichigo? Sadarlah.

"Kalian nyata, bukan?"

"Oh, jangan membuatku menendangmu untuk kedua kalinya," kata Rukia.

Mata mereka bertemu, setelah sekian lama. Tidak. Tadi dengan jelas ichigo bertemu dengannya di pohon natal. Tapi orang itu menghilang. Ichigo membuka mulut untuk protes ketika, Rukia menyodok-nyodok rusuknya.

"Kau merindukanku, bukan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah mencemooh.

Ingin sekali Ichigo meneriakinya dengan kata _Ya_. Tapi Ichigo akan memainkan drama pertemuan mereka yang sudah-sudah, seperti dulu. Pertemuan klasik mereka. Ichigo memutar bola mata, "Yang benar saja."

Selanjutnya adalah tawa yang meledak dan semua orang tampak senang bertemu Ichigo. Begitu pula Ichigo. Mungkin ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia malam ini. Ia orang yang sebenarnya di permainkan di sini. Shinigami-shinigami yang sedang tertawa bersamanya sangatlah memempermainkannya. Membuat Ichigo mengenal dunia mereka terlalu dalam kemudian menjatuhkannya secara tiba-tiba. Sekarang mereka datang. Tertawa bersama. Bernostalgia dengan hal-hal gaib sebagai topik, dan menceritakan banyak hal selama dua tahun mereka terpisah. Ichigo merasa seperti bertemu kembali dengan kenangan yang dulu pernah dialaminya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Apa yang ras-mu lakukan di sana?" tanya Renji sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke lapangan ice skating yang sebenarnya sebuah danau yang membeku.

"Rasis," desis Ichigo, menyipitkan mata. "Mereka sedang..."

"Ice skating?" tukas Rukia dengan mata penuh keinginan.

"Yeah," jawab Ichigo pelan. Ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan Rukia yang sangat tampak semu. Ia masih tidak percaya gadis itu berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang.

"Ayo kesana!" seru Rangiku dan Ichigo diseret untuk ketempat itu.

Renji tampak sangat bego meluncur di atas es dan terjatuh setiap dua menit. Mereka tampak sangat takjub dan menikmatinya. Entah bagaimana, kehadiaran mereka benar-benar membuat Ichigo percaya pada yang namanya keajaiban natal. Mereka benar-benar ada. Mereka seakan mengingatkan Ichigo akan darah gaib yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

Bahwa Ichigo masih merupakan bagian dari dunia roh.

Ichigo terjungkal ketika ia di tabrak dari belakang.

"Sori," kata Rukia seraya mencoba menstabilkan dirinya di atas es.

Ichigo masih saja agak terkejut melihat Rukia. Ia berdiri lagi.

"Payah," komentar Ichigo, nyegir.

Rukia cemberut, "Kau sendiri coba saja."

"Siapa yang manusia di sini," kata Ichigo. Tangannya terjulur ke depan begitu saja, "Bukankah dulu kau pernah kuajari?"

Rukia tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menerima tangan Ichigo. Mereka bergerak secara lambat, beberapa kali Rukia hampir terjatuh dan Ichigo menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Seperti dulu.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Ide manusia memang luar biasa."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," kata Ichigo.

Mata mereka bertemu lagi, "Kenapa kau pergi, sebelum ini?" tanya Ichigo tak tahan lagi.

Rukia megalihkan pandangannya, ia menggigit bibir. "Bukan urusanmu." Dan Ichigo bersumpah melihat semburat merah di pipi Rukia.

Ugh. Gadis itu memang berbakat untuk membuat Ichigo semakin ingin tahu tentangnya. Gadis itu tak berubah. Keras kepala. Menyebalkan. Ichigo ingin sekali menghacurkan pertahanan Rukia, yang sampai saat ini tak penah berhasil dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau..." _Akan secantik ini_. Menghela napas, "memanjangkan rambutmu." Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

Rukia menyentuh ujung rambutnya, "Bagus 'kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia masih betah menatap mata violet Rukia yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sama.

Mereka melanjutkan berseluncur. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dari belakang, dan ketika gadis itu tersandung es yang mencuat, Ichigo menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Aku lupa seperti apa rasanya hiburan di sini. Begitu bodoh, untuk apa orang meluncur di atas es? Ada –ada saja."

Ichigo masih menahan tubuh Rukia, "Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Sangat," sahut Rukia. "Hei, lepaskan."

Dan saat itulah Ichigo bertindak diluar nalar. Ia memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Punggun gadis itu membentu Ichigo saking kuatnya tarikkan Ichigo. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo berani melakukan hal yang didasari perasaan pada Rukia kali ini.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang dulu," kata Ichigo pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedikit untuk bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang terkejut. "Agar mengingatkanku untuk memelukmu kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Keheningan yang canggung melanda mereka. Ichigo bahkan nyaris melemas karena melakukan tindakan ini. _God_, Ichigo seperti pemeran cowok yang murahan. _Back hug?_ Menjijikkan. Tidak rasional. Memalukan setengah mati.

"Aku lupa," kata Rukia akhirnya menanggapi, dengan suara nyaris tergagap.

"Yeah. Ya. Oke. Bukan masalah," kata Ichigo, melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo baru akan membuka mulut untuk pembelaan ketika Rukia melesat pergi menjauh. Ichigo menghela napas tegang. Well, itu aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Matanya masih mengekori Rukia yang sesekali hampir terjatuh, saat itu Toushiro tampak mendekatinya. Menolong Rukia berdiri, kemudian merapatkan syal Rukia.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut melihatnya. Apa itu tadi?

"Jangan heran," bahunya di tepuk seseorang. Renji tampak kehabisan napas karena terlau sering terjatuh, memegang bahu Ichigo sebagai pegangan. Renji mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Rukia dan Toushiro.

"Rukia miliknya," kata Renji.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya lebih banyak lagi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Miliknya. Rukia milik kapten Hitsugaya. Banyak yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini, kau tahu," sambung Renji yang juga berwajah malas untuk menceritakan hal itu.

"Miliknya?" ulang Ichigo heran.

Rukia milik Toushiro? _Whoa, dia pikir siapa dia? Memangnya siapa Toushiro?_

TBC


End file.
